Missão Impossível
by Juliana Montez
Summary: Continuação de James e eu. Existem tarefas fáceis de ser executadas, outras precisam de mais empenho para que se chegue ao êxito. Algumas, porém, são simplesmente missões impossíveis.
1. Chapter 1

**Missão impossível**

**(Continuação de James e eu)**

**Capítulo 1.**

A academia de aurores é infinitamente menor que Hogwarts. Ou pelo menos esta foi a _minha_ impressão, quando a avistei pela primeira vez há um ano e meio atrás. Sofri até aceitar aquele como meu novo lar. A simpatia não surgiu instantaneamente como fora com o castelo de minha antiga escola.

James dizia que eu estava complexada com o fato de não estarmos mais num castelo, cada vez que eu implicava com a academia. Ele e Sirius gozavam de mim falando que eu teria de me acostumar, pois obviamente não pertencia a nenhuma família real. Porém, quando estávamos sozinhos, a história era outra.

- Será que Dumbledore tem o mesmo complexo que eu? – perguntei a ele, minha cabeça encostada em seu ombro, olhos semicerrados de sono. - Ele queria tanto ser da realeza que não quis mais sair daquele castelo?

James se mexeu e eu me aconcheguei ainda mais em seu colo. Durante os primeiros meses de nossa estada na academia, eu impedia que ele subisse para o dormitório dos meninos até que eu estivesse caindo de sono. Digo, _literalmente _caindo de sono. Era a única menina do primeiro ano e apesar de não admitir para mais ninguém, tinha várias teorias sobre os riscos de se dormir sozinha num lugar estranho.

- Nunca pensei muito sobre os complexos de Dumbledore. – James beijou a minha testa e eu percebi que ele sorria. – mas podemos resolver o seu... - ele agora beijou levemente meus lábios, o que era um grande erro, já que isto definitivamente me deixava mais desperta. – claro, se você aceitar ser a princesa do meu reino.

Eu levantei a cabeça de seu ombro e passei a encará-lo com uma expressão pensativa. Sinceramente, tinha como não amar tal criatura? Ainda mais, vocês sabem, ele sendo _meu_ namorado? Sorri para ele com toda a imponência da família real. James ria abertamente, mas de maneira comedida, não precisávamos acordar ninguém, não queríamos arranjar _mais_ encrencas.

- Isso depende... - ele alisava meu cabelo, na altura de minhas costas, e eu cai do colo dele para o seu lado no sofá. James cruzou os braços e manteve toda a atenção no que eu falava, fingindo dar importância para nossa conversa. – você tem um castelo? – ele fez que não. Abri um novo sorriso de princesa, ainda mais petulante. – o que tem então no seu reino?

- Bom, pensei que já soubesse de meu valioso tesouro. – simplesmente amava quando entravamos em mais uma de nossas brincadeiras fantasiosas. – Uma capa, uma vassoura...

- Será que há doces no seu reino? – eu o interrompi com entusiasmo.

- Esta é a parte mais importante! - ele riu e toda a minha pose de princesa já tinha ido por água abaixo.

- Vou ser a princesa dos doces... - falei sonhadoramente e me levantei de forma a imitar o andar das nobres donzelas, ou pelo menos como eu achava que elas caminhavam. – ninguém terá tantos quantos eu... - parei para encarar James que apenas me observava, ainda sentado, com um quase sorriso no rosto. Sentei-me novamente em seu colo. – uma princesa sem castelo, mas ainda assim cheia de doces...

- A mais incrível das princesas sem castelo... - ele disse antes de nós nos beijarmos.

Desde então, há mais de um ano, é assim que ele me chama. Sou a princesa sem castelo. _O que posso dizer? _Bem mais romântico que a história da babá, certo? Se bem que invariavelmente volto a ser a babá dele, como acontece agora.

O que há na a mente de _Alastor Moody_? Essa é a pergunta que me atormenta diariamente, tal como Hamlet com o seu dramático "Ser ou não ser".

Eu sei que ele me odeia, vive dizendo que não consigo ser discreta o suficiente para uma auror. E o tom que ele usa para falar da cor de meus cabelos? Chega a ser discriminatório. Apesar disso, sempre achei que ele amasse James. Desde que ele estivesse a quilômetros de mim, pelo menos.

No entanto, faz um frio avassalador lá fora e ele mandou _meu_ namorado a uma missão. Não estamos nem falando de algo de verdade, Moody vive criando essas falsas missões, diz que é para nosso treinamento. Não que ele já tenha me atribuído a muitas, estou falando sério quando digo que ele me _odeia. _

- Ele já devia ter voltado... – falei para mim mesma, enquanto observava os jardins cobertos de branco da grande janela.

-Preocupada, Evans? – não precisei olhar para saber _quem_ estava falando comigo.

A maior prova de que Moody nutria todo o seu ódio a minha pessoa, foi ele ter permitido que _ela_ entrasse para a academia. Pior que isso, ter escolhido a _James_ como seu tutor. Certamente ele foi olhar em meu histórico escolar para descobrir qual era a minha pior inimiga e a trouxe para ver se eu não desisto de vez desta coisa de ser auror. Juro que ele está quase conseguindo, a idéia de abrir uma loja de doces ou uma empresa de romances me parece cada vez mais tentadora.

- Por que eu estaria? – disse me virando para _Héstia_. – _Você_ não está com ele.

Ela sorriu de forma cínica e eu subi as escadas em direção ao meu dormitório. Na academia, havia apenas três andares. No primeiro ficava o refeitório e as salas dedicadas a lutas e aulas práticas. Os anfiteatros onde tínhamos as aulas teóricas ficavam no segundo andar, assim como uma grande biblioteca, a sala dos professores e a dos alunos.

Nós dormíamos no último andar, havia quatro quartos para alunos.

Eu ficava hospedada sozinha no dormitório feminino do segundo ano. Realmente uma dádiva que _Hestia_ seja um ano mais nova. Embora, gostasse bastante de ser tutora de Alice e dividiria sem problemas meu quarto com ela. Se _Moody _permitisse, é claro.

Joguei-me em minha cama sem tirar meu sapato, encostando meus joelhos em meu peito. Desta vez _Moody_ passara dos limites, mandou todas as pessoas do segundo ano para esta missão idiota, e até mesmo permitiu que Alice fosse. Ora, eu sei muito bem que Frank é namorado dela, mas sou eu a sua tutora, era eu quem deveria guiá-la nas missões. Nem ao menos fui informada, só fiquei sabendo pela carta que meu namorado mandou por sua coruja.

**Lil, **

**Moody nos mandou numa missão. Depois explico. **

**J.**

Só isto. Nenhuma menção de que me amava. Nada de me chamar de princesa. Nem de Babá. Nem ao menos um _feliz aniversário_!

Sim, porque hoje eu faço 19 anos. E até agora só recebi parabéns de meus pais e por meio de uma carta. Aliás, uma tão curta e cheia de clichês que nem faço questão de mostrá-la a vocês. Com certeza isto tudo era parte do plano inquestionavelmente bem bolado de _Moody_. Ele queria me ver louca. Talvez estivesse mesmo interceptando minhas correspondências de feliz aniversário.

Hoje é dia 31 de Janeiro e eu estou morrendo de frio, jogada em minha cama, sem ninguém por perto. Nem ao menos _meu_ namorado parece se lembrar de mim. Pior ainda, passei o dia inteiro preocupada com _ele_, pois bem sei como são as missões de Moody. Não me entendam mal, costumam ser bastante didáticas, ao menos para os que _sobrevivem_.

Levantei-me e resolvi passar o final de semana em minha casa, afinal tinha de aproveitar que meu aniversário caiu finalmente num sábado, e ver as únicas pessoas que pareceram se importar com a data e me fizeram um convite sincero. Era uma das únicas vantagens que a academia tinha sobre Hogwarts. Aqui era permitido aparatar nos jardins, e nós podíamos sair em nossos dias de folga, desde que não tivéssemos nenhuma missão para cumprir.

Vesti meu sobretudo preto e peguei o cachecol antigo da Grifinória. Saí do quarto e nem ao menos olhei para as poucas pessoas que permaneciam na sala dos alunos, desci as escadas e logo estava nos jardins, minhas botas enterradas na neve. Pensei com bastante intensidade na sala da casa de meus pais, e num momento pouco maior que um piscar de olhos me transportei para lá.

Pensei em encontrá-los a minha espera com um bolo em mãos. Quando eu era pequena, eles me acordavam assim nos 31 de janeiro. Mas a sala estava escura, somente a luz da rua permitia que não se encontrasse num completo breu. Olhei a minha volta desesperada, já estava quase que convencida que errara de dia, quando as luzes se acenderam.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e lutei bravamente para impedir que as lágrimas escapulissem de meus olhos. Mesmo com os olhos embaçados e no alto de minha emoção vi todos eles ali, cantando parabéns para mim. Marlene, Frank, Sirius, Remus, Emmeline, Alice, Ania, meus pais, e claro, James. Eles haviam decorado a sala inteira com desejos de parabéns, e tinha um bolo lindo de chocolate no centro.

- Odeio tanto todos vocês! – eu disse enxugando meus olhos e recebendo o abraço de Marlene.

Depois de receber parabéns de cada um, com direito a abraços apertados e embrulhos com presentes, Sirius ligou o som de meus pais, num volume baixinho. Corri para conversar com minhas amigas, elas realmente faziam falta em minha vida na academia. Sentei no chão perto da mesa do centro, junto ao bolo, Marlene ao meu lado.

Pouco falei, sentia _tanta_ falta delas, queria saber todas as novidades. Era bom ouvir sobre trabalho de Lene no ministério, ela sempre tinha longas histórias que terminavam em risadas. Durante sete anos a tive ao meu lado e só Merlin sabe o quanto meu dormitório parece vazio desde que me mudei para academia. Quero dizer, ele é _literalmente_ vazio.

Levantei-me para pegar meu segundo pedaço de bolo e aproveitei para me sentar no colo de James. Ele conversava com Remus e Sirius, mas parou para receber um pedaço de bolo na boca. Hábitos de babá não vão embora do dia para noite, sei que vocês me compreendem.

Tentei me levantar para voltar a conversar com minhas amigas, mas ele me prendeu em seu colo. Então me acomodei ali, recebendo um beijo no rosto e escutando Remus contar sobre o curso de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Estava começando a ficar com sono, quando todos resolveram ir embora. Chamei Marlene para dormir em minha casa, mas após uma troca de olhares com Sirius, ela negou. Preciso confessar que em muitos momentos, odeio este namoro deles. Afinal, qual era a do Sirius? Era _meu_ aniversário e _minha_ melhor amiga!

- Você vai dormir em casa, né? – perguntei a James enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

Nós nos despedíamos do lado de fora da casa, já que minha mãe fazia jogo duro lá dentro. Meu quarto tinha de ficar aberto para evitar que ele aparatasse por lá num acidente de percurso. _Eu sei, eu sei, totalmente patético_. Uma sorte que eles não soubessem da existência de capas da invisibilidade.

- Estava pensando em voltar para academia... - ele voltou a me encarar, o frio fazia com que saísse fumaça de sua boca. – não falei nada com minha mãe sobre voltar pra casa hoje...

- Não quero você lá... - eu expliquei. – não com aquela _Hestia_ à solta...

- Lil... - ele falou naquele tom sério que me fazia parecer uma garotinha. Eu gostava quando ele me tratava assim, mas sempre fingirei _odiar_. – nós já conversamos sobre isso...

- _Por favor_... - fiz cara de drama. Mas nem era fingimento, estava realmente vivendo uma situação para lá de dramática com a volta _daquela garota_ a minha convivência. Ou _pior _a convivência de James.

- Ok. - ele suspirou. Abri um sorriso enorme e James me puxou para mais perto. – gostou da festa?

- Da próxima vez que você me der um susto desses, juro que te mato. – falei genuinamente irritada me lembrando da angústia que sentira até descobri-los em minha sala, ao que James riu. – Adorei ver Marlene e as meninas, elas me fazem muita falta...

- Eu sei... - ele sorriu compreensivo e me soltou para pegar um embrulho dentro da capa - mais um tesouro pra minha princesa sem castelo.

Peguei o embrulho cheio de doces da dedos de mel. Eles agora eram muito mais raros que na época de Hogwarts, de fato um tesouro. Os guardei dentro do bolso de meu sobretudo e agarrei meu namorado, porque ele estava verdadeiramente lindo ali sobre a lua, com a neve grudando em seus cabelos naturalmente despenteados.

- Parabéns... - ele disse entre nossos beijos. – muitos anos de vida- mais um intervalo de beijos. - e que em todos eles eu esteja aqui do seu lado.

Queria congelar aquela noite para toda a eternidade. Todos os meus amigos felizes, meus pais atormentando minha vida, mas agindo com o mínimo de coerência e eu tendo certeza absoluta de que James e eu éramos para sempre.

_Uma pena que eu tenha acordado no dia seguinte._

**Nota da autora:**

**Oie pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Que felicidade é poder voltar a escrever com esta Lily! Sempre me divirto muito com as idéias mirabolantes dela e seu ciúme doentio, além das doçuras de seu James.**

**Tenho até medo de postar essa continuação, devido à expectativa que alguns criaram sobre ela. Espero realmente não decepcionar nenhum de vocês. Até hoje estou surpresa com o carinho que receberam James e eu, muitíssimo obrigada, não mereço tanto. **

**E fica a pergunta para quem leu James e eu: Existem missões impossíveis para Lily Evans?**

**Beijinhos infinitos.**

**Ju**

_**N/B: **__Genteee! Fui somente eu ou vocês também ficaram Mega curiosas para saber o que vai acotecer? O que/Quem será que vai se meter na romantica vida de nossos personagens preferidos? Será que Hestia tem algum plano em mente? Ou uma nova desfrutávelzinha aparecerá no pedaço? Acompanhem a mais nova cotinuação de James e Eu e descubram as divertidas e viciantes confusões do casal mais maravilhoso de todos os Tempos._

_P.s: Deixem Reviews pra Juh! Ela Merece!1 ( assim como eu mereço voltar a receber em doces vocês não acham? *-*)_

_Bjinhuss,_

_Malfeito Feito_


	2. Chapter 2

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

Bah Malfoy Black : Ah, obrigada! Fico muito feliz que tenha aprovado a continuação de James e eu, espero que possa me perdoar pela demora. Beijinhos infinitos e mais uma vez muito obrigada.

Gabriela Black: Caramba, Gabi, você está me prometendo um capítulo desde essa época! Tudo bem, ok, não posso reclamar, também demorei horrores, perdão. Espero que goste deste aqui. Estou com saudades! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Mila Pink: Será que não existem mesmo missões impossível para a Lily? Fico muito feliz que tenha aprovado a continuação. Espero que goste deste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

sango7higurashi : Ai que bom que gostou! Também estava com saudades dessa Lily, que juro, está mais louca que nunca, rs. Perdão pela demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

carol mamoru : Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da continuação! Tadinha da Lil, ta sendo realmente difícil a convivência com Hestia, Merlin proteja a pobre mente louca dela. Espero que nesse tempo todo que demorei a sua Hestia tenha pedido transferência para alguma faculdade situada numa cidade distante, rs. Saudades de você! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Maria Clara Sifuentes : Ai que bom que está de volta! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Depois de revisar esse capítulo hoje vi como essa fic me faz falta, fico bem mais feliz depois de pensar durante horas como a Lily maluca. Perdão pela demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Cl Potter : Muito feliz que tenha aprovado a continuação. Espero que goste desse. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Anna Leal : Ah eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado de minhas histórias, mas cara eu não sou uma escritora, sou uma aspirante a médica, e não tenho nenhuma habilidade incrível, mesmo. Agora uma coisa eu tenho que concordar, James e Lily são mesmo perfeitos, não é atoa que me apaixonei desde a primeira fic que li por eles. Aliás desde o quinto livro tenho uma quedinha por eles, rs. Perdão pela demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada, mesmo.

Neeneee : Fico feliz que tenha aprovado a continuação de James e eu! A Lily realmente é uma louca que nos arrasta para junto de sua mente tumultuada e sem muita lógica, mas cheia de sentimento. Me divirto horrores com ela. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Layla Black: Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Tadinha da Lil, James jamais esqueceria do aniversário dela, rs. Fica entre nós que ela já vai sofrer tantos traumas nesta fic que não precisava de um logo de inicio, rs. Espero que goste desse. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Palas : Pra qual período você já está indo? Ta gostando da faculdade? Saudades suas! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste deste. Perceba, a Lil vai realmente precisar de uma carga extra de doces. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Srta Mai : Perdão pela demora, sim? Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Dany: Rindo! Lily lembra alguém é? Desculpe pela demora! Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Potter : Caramba, Nara, eu to realmente em falta contigo. Como foi o vestibular? Já está de férias? O James é realmente sem comentários, ai ai. Será mesmo que não hpa missões impossíveis para a Lil? rs. Muito feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Luu Prongs : Ai Deus, não consigo acreditar quando me falam que estão relendo uma de minhas fics, toda vez que eu mesma faço isso, morro de vergonha pois os meus erros vem a tona, rs. Fico muito feliz com todos os seus elogios! Espero que goste desse! Perdão pela demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Ines Potter: Eu fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da continuação! Que a Lil é completamente louca e consegue coisas como namorar James Potter, eu sei, mas será mesmo que não missões impossíveis para ela? Perdão pela demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Ninha Baudelaire : Fico feliz que tenha gostado da continuação! Perdão pela demora! Morri de rir sobre sua observação quanto ao moody e a hestia, Lily fica agradecida por concordar com ela. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigado.

Dani Prongs : Feliz que tenha aprovado a continuação! Seu pedido é uma ordem, voltaram todos eles, só estão um pouco atrasados, pediram perdão por isso. Sério, desculpe pela demora, espero que goste deste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

tahh halliwell : Perdão pela demora! Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste deste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Vanessa S. : Que bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz! Espero que goste deste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Lin Argabash : Perdão pela demora! Juro que tentarei não deixar que aconteça novamente! Espero que goste da continuação, mesmo sendo fora do castelo de Hogwarts. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Lily Fifi LaFolle : Perdão! Eu sei o quanto é horrível quando isso acontece, sou a primeira a ter raiva quando uma fic que to lendo fica parada, sério, eu entendo. Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Missão Impossível**

_Continuação de James e eu_

**Capítulo 2**

Achei estranho que quando acordei no domingo pela manhã, meus pais pareciam ansiosos para se livrar de mim. Quero dizer, até mesmo uma pessoa como _eu_ consegue compreender quando não é bem vinda, e sem dúvidas as inesgotáveis perguntas sobre o que eu pretendia fazer em meu valioso dia de folga, me fizeram constatar com exatidão que meus pais não me queriam em casa.

Não dei devida importância para este fato, não tinha planos bem traçados para meu domingo, mas realmente não pretendia ficar em casa.

Resolvi sair à procura de minha melhor amiga, sabia que ela se mudava para o apartamento de Sirius durante os finais de semana. O relacionamento deles era um _pouco_ mais evoluído que o meu, fato que descobri de maneira desastrosa. Não vou contar esta história constrangedora, apenas aprendi a lição sobre não aparatar _dentro_ da casa alheia.

Aparatei em frente à porta do apartamento que o tio de Sirius havia deixado pra ele, e apertei o botão da campainha. Não estranhei a demora para que abrissem a porta, era sempre assim toda vez que resolvia fazer uma visita. Fiquei admirando o novo carpete da vizinha trouxa de Sirius, ela era uma idosa de muito bom gosto apesar de cega.

Devo deixar aqui registrado que não fui bem recebida pelo dono da casa. Ele estava descalço, vestia calças de pijamas e um casaco de moletom, um copo de café em mãos. Olhou para mim com desgosto, como uma criança que ao abrir o embrulho de presente na noite de natal descobrisse que ganhara um par de calças.

- Que falta de hospitalidade com suas visitas... - queixei-me, enquanto ele me deixava entrar um pouco a contra gosto. – quero um pouco desse café...

A sala estava uma verdadeira confusão, havia roupas e restos de comidas em todos os cantos. Acho que isso pode ser algo normal para uma pessoa que mora sozinha e só pode visitar seu lar nos fins de semanas, contudo já houvera vezes em que vi este apartamento em melhores condições de limpeza e organização.

-Pode pegar esse aqui... - Sirius me deu o próprio copo e se jogou no sofá. - você não tem relógio? Ta muito cedo para visitas...

- Ah... - eu me sentei no pequeno espaço que ele deixou vago no sofá de três lugares. O apartamente era pequeno, sendo a sala o maior aposento e aquele que permitia acesso à cozinha, ao banheiro e ao único quarto. – meus pais pareciam me querer fora de casa...

- Aí você resolveu invadir a minha? – ele perguntou, mas o humor ácido de Sirius não me atingia. _Não mais_. – Tenho certeza que James te receberia de forma mais calorosa...

- Na verdade... - ignorei toda a grosseria dele. – vim para ver Marlene...

- Ela não está aqui... - ele disse e se levantou de repente do sofá indo em direção a cozinha.

Fui atrás dele, ainda com o copo de café em mãos. Vou dizer que Sirius não sabe nada sobre como fazer um bom café. Digo, não me surpreende o fato de ele ter me dado o próprio copo de tão bom grado.

- Como assim ela não está aqui? – eu questionei, enquanto ele abria o armário procurando por algo comestível. – Ela está _sempre_ aqui nos finais de semana...

Ele fechou o armário e ficou olhando para mim durante algum tempo. Eu sei que as habilidades de Sirius pela manhã ficam levemente prejudicadas, principalmente as que necessita para vestir uma gravata corretamente, mas sinceramente ele estava começando a me deixar preocupada. Havia algo de errado no olhar dele.

Esse é o tipo de coisa que a convivência nos permite perceber. Quero dizer, eu sei quando um olhar vago quer dizer mais do que "_estou com sono, me deixe em paz_". Sei quando há algo de errado com os meus.

- Nós terminamos. – ele finalmente disse e eu precisei me sentar para não cair.

A cozinha do apartamento de Sirius era minúscula a ponto de seu tamanho ser comparável ao meu banheiro, desta forma só havia espaço para dois bancos e um pequeno anteparo que usamos como mesa. Sei que nós dois sempre temos algo a falar, mas neste momento ficamos apenas nos encarando, sentados um de frente para o outro.

Não conseguia considerar o termino do namoro dos dois. Para mim eles eram completamente para _sempre_, e eu ainda tinha planos para o _casamento _dos dois.

- O que _você_ fez? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntei quando recuperei a fala.

- Eu? – ele me indagou indignado. – Foi ela quem deu fim a tudo, Lily.

- Mas por quê? – eu disse desesperada por algo que me soasse compreensível.

- Eu também gostaria de saber... - pela primeira vez percebi que o que tinha de diferente no olhar dele era tristeza. – ela costumava achar graça de minha imaturidade, certo? – ele não esperou que eu respondesse, parecia estar falando consigo mesmo. – Mas agora isso parece ser um problema, aliás, tudo o que eu faço parece ser imaturo...

Eu fiquei olhando penalizada pra ele. Não dava para acreditar que Lene colocado fim num amor tão bonito.

- Mas ela sempre gostou de pessoas imaturas... - queixei-me. – eu sou imatura e sou a melhor amiga dela.

- Pois é... - Sirius concordou comigo. – eu cheguei mesmo a dizer isso pra ela, que ela não reclamava da _sua_ imaturidade. – _acho_ que posso perdoá-lo devido a circunstancias, certo?

- O que ela disse? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Está vendo como você é imaturo, Sirius? – ele imitou a voz de minha amiga. – Não se espera as mesmas coisas de uma amizade e de um namoro.

Eu realmente fiquei com pena de Sirius. Quero dizer, as pessoas imaturas não têm culpa de serem assim, elas não escolheram isso. _Não de forma consciente_.

Eu me levantei e joguei todo o café que ele havia me dado na pia. Informei a Sirius que iria preparar um café da manhã descente e que depois íamos pensar em algo bem maduro e fazer com que Marlene se arrependesse. Sirius deveria ficar animado já eu que tinha um rico currículo em unir casais, no entanto, parece que o efeito foi contrário.

- Pontas. – o ouvi falando com meu namorado por aquele espelho que usam como Walk talk numa versão mais evoluida, se falam a longa distância e ainda podem se ver. Já tive inúmeras discussões a cerca deste objeto com meu namorado, mas deixemos isso para outra hora. – Pontas, acorde. – continuei fazendo o café, deixei a água fervendo e arranjei uns pães dentro do armário a fim de fazer sanduíches. – Pontas, será que você pode aparecer aqui e levar a _sua_ namorada para bem longe?

Era realmente um mal agradecido, certo? Ignorei-o totalmente. Ele foi pra sala, acho que para conversar em particular com James, já que ele começara a responder o amigo, mesmo que com voz de sono.

Enquanto fazia os sanduíches, realmente fui pegando gosto pela coisa. Cheguei até mesmo a arranjar uma toalha e coloquei a _mesa_, sabe eu poderia mesmo ter um restaurante. Não um comum, um diferenciado, aonde as pessoas iriam saborear a sobremesa como prato principal.

Para dizer a verdade o tempo em que passei ali naquela cozinha combinando pães e fatias de queijo, sentindo o cheirinho do café enquanto a água passava pelo coador, me senti verdadeiramente como a Branca de neve. Tenho certeza que os sete anões juntos ficariam do tamanho de Sirius, e quem sabe se eu começasse a cantarolar algumas corujas não viriam me ajudar com toda a arrumação? Talvez eu devesse cortar o cabelo e tingi-lo de preto. Deixaria o lugar de bruxa para _Hestia_, porém eu me anteciparia e ofereceria a _ela_ uma maçã envenenada.

Fui acordada de meu sonho, com James me abraçando por trás. Tanto ele como Sirius ficaram impressionados com minha habilidade em colocar mesas de café da manhã, ou quem sabe estivessem gozando de minha cara e me deixando alheia a piada, como adoravam fazer.

Eu me sentei no colo de James e bebi de meu café, que modéstia parte era mil vezes melhor que o de Sirius. Percebi que eles adotaram a regra de não tocar no nome de Marlene e eu resolvi respeitá-la, pelo menos até que eu achasse uma solução para o problema em questão. Decidi que poderia fazer o serviço completo, recolhendo e lavando a louça, com ajuda de minha varinha isso não era nada difícil.

James sugeriu que fossemos pra sua casa, mas eu sabia exatamente o que faríamos se fossemos pra lá. Os dois iriam ficar jogando Quadribol e eu ficaria totalmente abandonada num canto. Optamos por ir ao beco diagonal, compramos alguns itens sem os quais os dois não poderiam praticar a sua imaturidade, depois almoçamos no caldeirão furado e passamos à tarde por lá conversando sobre algo relacionado ao último campeonato mundial. _Certo_, eles são fascinados por Quadribol.

Quando estava anoitecendo, aparatamos nos jardins da academia. Sirius ainda estava visivelmente abalado, mas me contive em não mencionar nenhum dos meus planos para ele. _Ainda_ não era a hora. Deixei os dois e fui me sentar com Frank, que por um milagre não estava em companhia de Alice.

Vou dizer uma coisa sobre Frank, é impossível conversar com ele quando está lendo. Eu cutuquei seu ombro para chamar sua atenção, mas ele apenas pediu que eu o esperasse, sem parar a leitura. Esperei mais alguns minutos, Frank virou a página e continuou me ignorando, resolvi iniciar a conversa mesmo contra seu gosto.

- Fran, você se considera uma pessoa madura? – eu perguntei colocando um mão sobre a página do livro para impedi-lo de ler.

- Por que a pergunta? – ele pareceu curioso.

- Se Alice terminasse com você e dissesse que a causa é a sua imaturidade, o que você faria? – mudei a pergunta.

- Por que ela faria isso? – meu amigo parecia assustado.

- Estamos falando de um caso hipotético. – expliquei impaciente.

- Bem, neste caso acho que tentaria provar que sou maduro. – ele me disse de forma simples.

- Exatamente como eu havia pensado. – falei mais pra mim do que para ele. – Você acha que um pedido de casamento é um sinal de maturidade?

- Você está pensando em pedir o James em casamento? – Fran me olhou com estranheza.

- Por quê?- indaguei indignada. – Você me acha tão imatura assim?

- Lil, por favor, você pode parar e me explicar sobre o que e _quem_ estamos falando? – ele pediu e eu contei a história de Sirius e Lene para meu amigo. – Ah, isso.

- Você já sabia? – estava realmente chocada.

- Bom, eles não pareciam bem durante a sua festa de aniversário. – Fran me explicou.

Com isto resolvi terminar nossa conversa. Será que só eu e Sirius achávamos que o amor dele e da Lene iria ser para sempre? Como nos contos de fadas? Com direito a um belo vestido de madrinha para a anja ruiva cúpida do casal?

Sentei-me na escada, e comecei a pensar nas minhas certezas. Será que elas estavam todas sem fundamento e eu era a louca que só via o que queria? Sempre achei que este fosse o papel de Lene, e não meu. Mas _talvez_ estivesse errada.

- Pensando no que? - James se sentou na escada ao meu lado. Eu respirei fundo, esta era uma pergunta difícil de ser respondida. Ele encostou seu joelho no meu como que para me encorajar a falar.

- Você me acha imatura?- indaguei deixando que ele segurasse minha mão, não entendia como meus dedos eram _sempre_ tão mais frios que os dele.

- Eu acho que você é a coisa mais linda do mundo. – ele disse rindo e beijou meu rosto.

- Não, sério... - eu me mantive séria, sem me render aos encantos de meu namorado, o que posso garantir é extremamente difícil. – responda.

- Linda e imatura? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso.

- Então eu sou mesmo imatura? – perguntei novamente, por que minha realidade tinha de ser tão dura?

- Por que isso agora? – ele perguntou largando minha mão para alisar meu rosto.

- Um dia você vai se cansar de minha imaturidade e terminar comigo, assim como a Lene fez com o Sirius... - falei tudo de uma vez, era sempre assim entre James e eu, contava logo o que sentia, ou a coisa tomava proporções absurdas. Acreditem em mim quando eu falo_ absurdas_.

- Nós não corremos esse risco... – ele me garantiu. – Ela terminou com ele por esse motivo?

Assenti. No inicio eu estranhava como os garotos dividem pouco seus sentimentos entre eles, mesmo com os melhores amigos. Agora, _ainda_ acho esquisito, mas não menciono mais isto ao meu namorado.

- O que Sirius te disse? – eu quis saber.

- Só que Marlene tinha o chutado e que ele não queria falar sobre o assunto. – James pareceu pensativo. – sabia que eles não estavam tão bem como de costume, mas pensei que fosse algo passageiro...

Fiquei mais um tempo ali com ele. Ouvindo alguma história sobre a organização de meu aniversário, mas nem estava prestando atenção de verdade. Parecia que só eu e Sirius não sabíamos do predestinado fim de seu romance com minha melhor amiga. Contudo, no que dependesse de mim, isto não continuaria assim.

Despedi-me de James e fui para minha cama. Se tiver uma coisa que é boa em se ter um quarto só para você é que nele dava para pensar a vontade, sem interrupções. Fora o fato de não ter de dormir no mesmo recinto que _Hestia_, claro.

Não tinha jeito, toda segunda-feira acordava atrasada para a aula de estratégia. Não me entendam mal, esta era minha matéria predileta na academia, tínhamos um professor que não participava dos surtos de _Moody_. Só que era segunda-feira e estávamos no inverno.

- Sente-se Lily... - o professor Will disse assim que me viu na porta. – seus amigos já começaram a redigir o trabalho final...

Ele era o único professor a nos chamar pelo nome e, o mais jovem também, o que neste caso significava não ser _tão_ velho assim. Sorri para meu professor predileto, o único que ainda me fazia sentir como uma excelente aluna e fui me sentar ao lado de Frank, na frente de James e Sirius.

- Bom dia! – eu disse aos três, de forma alegre. Somente Fran e meu namorado me responderam. Continuei virada para trás, para falar com James e Sirius. – Já estão fazendo o projeto de vocês?

- Eu não. – Sirius me disse de mal humor. – talvez eu devesse fazer um projeto para acabar com as aulas pela manhã.

James esboçou um sorriso e pegou minha mão para, então, continuar escrevendo em seu pergaminho. _Odiava _quando ele fazia isso! Era como se ele dissesse, pode continuar aí falando como uma matraca que eu fico aqui _fingindo_ que estou ouvindo. Revirei os olhos e continuei focando minha atenção em Sirius.

- Quer fazer um projeto em conjunto comigo? – fiz o convite.

- Por quê? – ele deu uma risada sarcástica. – você tem novos planos para dominar o mundo?

- Lily! – o professor Will achou que eu já falara demais. – Será que pode deixar o namoro para mais tarde?

Essa era a parte ruim de namorar uma pessoa que estuda com você, eu posso estar a quilômetros de distancia de James que vão colocar a culpa em nosso namoro por eu não estar focada em alguma atividade. Virei meu corpo para frente e vi que Fran não parava de escrever em seu pergaminho. Então peguei minha pena e escrevi um bilhete para Sirius.

**L- Você não vai se arrepender de se unir ao meu projeto.**

**S- Lily, não estou muito interessado.**

**L- Meu projeto consiste em unir você e Marlene novamente.**

**S- Você pretende mesmo escrever sobre minha vida pessoal num trabalho?**

**L- Vou dar um novo nome para você.**

**S- É uma aula sobre estratégia de guerra e não sobre estratégia no amor, sabe disso?**

**L- A guerra e o amor andam juntos! E o professor falou que o tema era livre, só tínhamos que elaborar estratégias para se resolver um problema complexo.**

**S- Obrigado por chamar meu problema de complexo, mas preciso dizer que temos alguns probleminhas ainda mais complexos dentro de sua cabeça.**

**J- O amor e o ódio que andam juntos, Lil.**

**L- Eu sei bem disso, **_**querido**_**. Será que pode parar de interceptar minha via de comunicação com seu melhor amigo e voltar para seu estúpido projeto?**

**J- O que eu fiz agora?**

**L- Gosta mais de seu projeto que de me ouvir.**

**J- Certo, conversamos quando você estiver de estômago cheio.**

**S- Isso foi uma briga? Ok, Lily, aceito ser cobaia de sua estratégia, mas estamos redigindo em conjunto esse trabalho, por isso não pense que ditará sozinha as regras.**

**L- Fala pro seu amigo que ele pode conversar com o projeto dele depois do almoço. Troque de lugar com Frank para podermos discutir nosso trabalho.**

Outra coisa que _odiava_ em James é o fato de ele sempre achar que estou nervosa por falta de comida. Verdade que nossas brigas sempre aconteciam quando estava de jejum, mas isso não quer dizer nada, eu realmente tenho motivos quando brigo com ele. Vocês viram como ele simplesmente me ignorou para continuar escrevendo seu projeto estúpido?

Ok, eu admito que possa mesmo ser uma louca quando estou com fome. Mas ele precisava jogar isso na minha cara?

_Trabalho final sobre estratégias._

_Redigido por Lily Evans e Sirius Black._

_Contexto: Prócion e Madalena namoravam desde a escola. _

**S- Posso saber de onde você tirou esses nomes?**

**L- Prócion é uma estrela da constelação ao lado da que está Sirius e Madalena é o nome que deu origem a Marlene.**

**S- Quero nomes normais e que não tenham nenhuma associação com os reais.**

**L- Só estava tentando tornar as coisas mais divertidas...**

_Contexto: Kevin e Katharine namoravam desde a escola, formavam um lindo casal apaixonado. Apesar de terem escolhido caminhos opostos profissionalmente, Kevin ainda teria de estudar mais e Katharine já trabalhava, continuaram juntos por mais de um ano após a formatura. No entanto, Katharine subitamente percebeu que Kevin era imaturo demais para manter o relacionamento, ela rompeu com o pobre que teve seu coração despedaçado._

**S- Tira essa parte de coração despedaçado.**

**L- Sirius, fica quieto, não estamos falando de você, estamos falando do **_**Kevin**_**, ok? **

_Objetivo final: Unir novamente o casal Kevin e Katharine._

_Problema: Kevin ser imaturo._

**S- Acho que o problema é Katharine perceber Kevin como sendo imaturo.**

_Problema: Katharine não apreciar mais a imaturidade em seu par romântico. Kevin ser imaturo._

_Sugestão para resolução: Tornar Kevin uma pessoa profunda e matura._

**S- E fazer com que Katharine perceba que a imaturidade pode não ser tão ruim assim.**

_Sugestão para resolução: Tornar Kevin uma pessoa profunda e madura que saiba reconhecer seus defeitos. _

**S- Idiota.**

_E fazer com que Katharine perceba que parte de sua imaturidade foi o que a fez se apaixonar por ele. _

- Muito bem pessoal... - o professor Will nos interrompeu. – espero vocês aqui na próxima segunda-feira para escreverem um pouco mais em seus trabalhos finais.

Comecei a arrumar todos os pergaminhos que estavam sobre a mesa que dividia com Sirius, estava com a cabeça tão cheia de idéias para nosso trabalho que nem percebi quando James se sentou ao meu lado, onde estivera antes o melhor amigo. Olhei para ele enquanto fechava minha mochila.

- Ainda não almocei. – eu disse em tom desafiador, mas James apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

Ignorei-o e tentei me levantar. Ele impedia minha passagem e ao mesmo tempo continuava calado me olhando. Minha convicção de que James havia me trocado por seu pergaminho logo perdeu forças, sabia que deveria evitar seus olhos, mas era algo que beirava o impossível.

- Você sabe que eu preciso de atenção. – me queixei, fazendo o papel patético com o qual meu namorado estava tão bem acostumado.

James suspirou profundamente e abriu um meio sorriso, ao que eu só pude responder sorrindo de volta. Nunca conseguia ficar brigada com ele por muito tempo mesmo.

- Vem cá... - ele abriu os braços e eu o abracei, fechando os olhos. James beijou meu pescoço e eu me afastei lembrando que ainda estávamos numa sala de aula. -... vou ter de passar o almoço na biblioteca...

- Com _Hestia_? – eu perguntei já de braços cruzados. Merlin, eu não merecia este pesadelo.

- Lil, nós já conversamos sobre isto. – ele me disse, pegando minha mochila e se pondo de pé. – não tenho culpa de ser tutor dela, mas como tal tenho obrigações.

Aposto como _ela_ deve estar amando as obrigações de James, ainda mais depois que o namoro dela não resistiu à formatura em Hogwarts. Acho que nem Amus conseguiu aturá-la. Tentei ficar calada, como James havia dito, já havíamos conversado _exaustivamente_ sobre o assunto e eu prometera não atormentá-lo mais. Pelo menos, não além do que já faço normalmente.

Ele me deixou junto a minha mochila perto do refeitório com um breve beijo e eu tentei manter meus pensamentos bem longe da biblioteca. Fui me sentar com Frank e Alice na mesa, eles já tinham se servido, o que queria dizer que eu estava atrasada para uma das melhores horas do dia.

- Onde está James? – Alice me perguntou e meu humor que havia melhorado levemente teve uma recaída.

- Vamos pular esta pergunta, por favor? – eu pedi, enquanto me servia.

A comida da academia não era tão boa quanto à de Hogwarts, mas ainda assim tornava meus dias mais prazerosos. Os nossos cozinheiros também eram elfos, embora eu possa afirmar que eles gostem tanto de _Moody_ que eu não os visito com muita freqüência.

- Já soube do novo boato? – Fran me perguntou e eu fiz que não com a cabeça enquanto saboreava meu almoço. – Parece que Moody tem uma nova missão e vai nos dividir em grupos.

- Tomara que fiquemos juntos! – Alice exclamou e eu assenti sem saber se me animava com a notícia.

Alice precisava ficar no mesmo grupo que o meu já que eu era a sua tutora, claro que desejava que Frank também estivesse em meu grupo, só estava incerta se queria James nele. Quero dizer, não me entendam mal, eu amo meu namorado, mas se ele for do meu grupo significa que _Hestia_ também será.

Disse a eles que estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre pessoas maduras, Frank me olhou desconfiado, mas eu o ignorei. Perguntei a eles pessoas que tinham como exemplo de maturidade.

- Eu acho Remus bastante maduro para alguém da nossa idade. – Alice resolveu me responder.

- Bastante maduro quando não está escolhendo seus amores... - eu pensei alto e os deixei sem entender. De qualquer forma era um exemplo a ser observado.

Depois do almoço eu e Frank fomos para nossa aula de leis trouxas e deixamos Alice na sala de Estratégia junto dos outros alunos do primeiro ano. Tenho de confessar que examinei atentamente a o ambiente em que Alice entrara, estava a procura de um _ser_ de cabelos loiros curtos, porém não _a_ encontrei. Outra verdade foi que meu namorado não estava na sala quando eu cheguei por lá, sendo assim, me sentei com Fran.

Comecei a copiar a aula do professor Newton, ele dava a aula de leis trouxas e após um breve intervalo lecionava também sobre as leis bruxas. O que de melhor aprendi nessas aulas foi como usar minha pena para reproduzir as palavras que escuto e ao mesmo tempo pensar em outras coisas Foi por isso que tive vontade de bater em Sirius quando ele chegou e se sentou na cadeira atrás da minha.

- Posso falar com você? – ele fez a pergunta bem perto do meu ouvido e eu me surpreendi escrevendo essas palavras em meu pergaminho. Olhei para minha pena, depois olhei para o professor e percebi que já havia me perdido, resolvi então pegar um pergaminho em branco e conversar com Sirius.

**L- Você me fez perder as anotações.**

**S- Depois você pega as de Frank. **

**L- Ok, o que você quer? **

**S- Estava sem nada para fazer e resolvi pensar sobre as pessoas maturas que você falou que tomaríamos como exemplo. **

**L- Muito bem. Já conseguiu quantos nomes?**

**S- Este é o problema... O que vem a ser uma pessoa matura?**

**L- Alguém que seja diferente de você.**

**S- Falou a maturidade em pessoa. **

**L- Bem, alguém que seja diferente de nós. **

**S- Não é muito difícil ser diferente de nós, é só olhar ao redor...**

**L- Realmente me sinto muito singular agora...**

**S- Você também não sabe definir maturidade!**

**L- Sei sim!**

**S- Eu sei que meu amigo é louco e cai em todas as suas invenções, mas você não me engana, Lily**

**L- Alice acha que Remus é uma pessoa matura.**

**S- **_**Jura**_** que Remus é um exemplo de maturidade?**

**L- Bem, Alice não sabe do passado obscuro de Remus de quando ele costumava achar que **_**Hestia**_** era o amor de sua vida...**

**S- Eu costumava a dar conselhos amorosos a Remus, não acho que ele seja um exemplo a ser seguido.**

**L- Ele realmente te pedia conselhos? Acho que Alice não deve saber disso também.**

**S- Ele não pedia, mas eu dava mesmo assim. **

**L- Entendo. Vou pesquisar mais nomes, fique tranqüilo que estou cuidando de tudo. **

**S- Não tenho mesmo nada a perder...**

James só chegou ao intervalo e eu resolvi fingir que não o vi se sentar bem ao lado de Sirius, atrás de Frank. Sei que não deveria brigar com James por ele ter de ajudar _Hestia_, afinal, infelizmente, ele era o tutor _dela_, mas eu não conseguia controlar a onda de raiva que me possuía cada vez que os imaginava juntos. Acho que ele começa a entender este fato, já que esperou a aula de leis bruxas acabar para vir falar comigo.

- Vamos comer lá no caldeirão furado? – ele perguntou me ajudando a guardar meus pertences em minha mochila.

- Precisamos acordar cedo amanhã... - eu avisei já me esquecendo de _Hestia_, pois o não iria estragar ainda mais meu dia por causa _dela_. E também porque James estava lindo como de costume.

- Ora vamos... - ele disse enquanto eu pegava minha mochila. – Sirius e Remus vão, não sei se Peter irá...

- Emmeline vai? – perguntei enquanto caminhávamos em direção a sala de estudantes. James passava uma das mãos por minha cintura.

- Não. – ele disse como se isso não fizesse importância. – Vamos, Lil, _por favor_...

Era típico de James isso. Estava quase virando um menino de tanto conviver com ele, Sirius e Frank, e toda vez que tinham um encontro de garotos fora da academia, James implorava pra que eu o acompanhasse. O problema é que eu já o faço sofrer tanto que quando posso simplesmente deixá-lo feliz, não consigo negar.

- Está certo... - eu assenti recebendo um sorriso. – vou trocar de roupa.

Subi para o meu quarto e tomei um banho bem quente. Depois vesti calça jeans, uma blusa rosa, o sobretudo preto e coloquei minhas botas, luvas e gorro. James e Sirius me esperavam nos jardins, o último já impaciente com minha demora. Peguei um caderno que coloquei em meu bolso e anotei minha primeira observação.

_1) Não saber esperar._

Aparatamos no caldeirão furado que estava bem menos cheio que de costume, pois se tratava de uma segunda-feira à noite. Pessoas comuns, que não os marotos, costumam reservar suas noites de dia de semana para o sono, mas meu namorado e seus amigos parecem achar que isso é uma bobagem.

Remus já estava lá, sentando numa das mesas, nos esperando. Ele parecia um pouco chateado, mas logo se animou quando nos juntamos a eles. Parece que Peter estava muito ocupado com o trabalho e não pôde comparecer, ele estava freqüentando cada vez menos os encontros dos marotos.

-Por que não trouxe Emme? – questionei Remus.

- Ela amanhã acorda cedo, nem falei que viria aqui. – ele se explicou.

- James não tem esse cuidado com o meu sono, sabe? – eu lancei um olhar para meu namorado que estava alheio a nossa conversa, falando com o garçom sobre o cardápio.

-Ele tem medo do que você pode fazer na academia em nossa ausência, nada mais. – Sirius se intrometeu na conversa.

_2) Fazer piadas sem graça._

Contei a Remus sobre o fim do romance dele com Marlene como vingança, sabia que esta era a última conversa que Sirius iria querer ter. Remus, assim como Frank e James, pareceu já esperar a noticia, apesar de lamentar pelo amigo.

Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de meu namorado, enquanto eles conversavam sobre o que pretendiam fazer na próxima lua cheia. Pelo menos em uma das noites, os quatro se encontravam para relembrar os velhos tempos, era praticamente o único encontro deles do qual eu não participava.

Já estava quase dormindo quando nossos pratos e bebidas chegaram. Essa era a minha parte preferida de sair com os meninos, nós comíamos tanto que chegávamos a ficar grogues depois. Sirius foi o primeiro a se cansar de nossa maratona de sobremesas e aparatou para a academia, logo depois Remus se foi, só restando no fim James e eu.

- Você acha que Remus é uma pessoa matura? – perguntei a meu namorado, agora só ele comia.

- Bom ele teve de lidar com coisas bem difíceis cedo... - James avaliou. – acho que ele é maduro sim.

- Sirius foi expulso de casa e continua imaturo... – mencionei enquanto ele pedia a conta ao garçom.

- Eu não acho Sirius tão imaturo assim... - James me disse pegando seu saco de galões.

-Mas é imaturo o suficiente para Marlene terminar com ele... - eu disse, quando finalmente levantamos da mesa. – Você acha que eu deveria escrever uma carta a ela?

- Eu acho que você deveria dar uma volta no beco diagonal comigo... – ele me roubou um beijo. Certo, estava acostumada a não ser levada a sério.

No dia seguinte, foi difícil me levantar, quero dizer, James e eu demoramos além da conta em nossa volta pelo beco diagonal. Não que eu esteja reclamando, adoro poder namorar sossegada longe dos muros da academia, mas eu preciso de noites de sono para funcionar bem. Só não perdi meu café da manhã, porque Alice me trouxe torradas já no estábulo onde tínhamos aulas de equitação.

No primeiro ano tive de escolher entre voar em vassouras, ou aprender a me manter segura em cima de animais, alguns dos quais voadores. Em virtudes de experiência anteriores um pouco traumatizantes, acabei escolhendo a equitação, assim como Alice optou.

Juntávamos todos os estudantes dos dois anos para aula em conjunto, o que era bom, pois tinha a companhia de Alice e Frank, mas ao mesmo tempo era ruim, já que sabia que James estava em má companhia no campo onde voava com as vassouras. Tentei persuadi-lo a mudar de opção este ano, quero dizer, ele não precisa de aulas de como se voar, contudo, não obtive muito êxito.

Não gostava da professora Vance, pois ela tinha tanto preconceito com minha pessoa quanto _Moody_. Um dia ela me disse que se continuasse a me alimentar tão mal pela manhã e não obtivesse horários mais rígidos para acordar, jamais seria uma boa auror. Sinceramente, não sei como ainda não desisti desta academia.

Agora, tirando a professora e a parte de quando tinha que sair do chão, eu adorava as aulas de equitação. Foram nelas que encontrei minhas melhores amigas depois de Marlene, Andy e Kate, duas éguas que corriam mais rápido que o metrô de Londres. Acho que tenho certa queda por seres que gostam de andar em alta velocidade, isso justificaria eu namorar um apanhador e ter como melhor amiga uma das mais rápidas artilheiras de quadribol, exceto minha estranha amizade por Frank que é mais lento que uma lesma.

Por isso, sempre adio meus vôos com os Hipógrafos e acabo montando em Andy ou em Kate, elas já conseguem compreender que enjôo em altas velocidades, então não exageram quando estou sobre elas. Adoro quando elas se descontrolam com Frank, ele não admite, mas não tem o menor jeito para animais, apesar de ter estudado trato das criaturas mágicas, diferente de mim.

Sei que é feio rir dos amigos, mas é feio também ser uma pessoa ranzinza que não acha graça de nada, certo? Ah, até Alice ri de Frank!

Com a ajuda de Andy, desta vez, consegui terminar minha aula antes do tempo. Entrei no estábulo de minhas amigas e me sentei junto aos fenos que elas tanto amavam, peguei um pergaminho em meu bolso e escrevi uma carta a minha amiga humana.

**Lene, **

**Tudo bem? Sei que minha última carta tem mais de dois meses e que você vai ficar realmente possessa com o conteúdo desta, mas lembre-se: eu ainda sou sua melhor amiga e mereço ser tratada como tal. **

**Sirius está com o coração totalmente partido com o termino de vocês. Acredita que ele nem mesmo ficou até o final para disputar com James o último pedaço de torta no caldeirão furado? Ele não fala, mas eu sinto que a cada momento ele está pensando em você. Como pode ter acabado da noite para o dia um amor tão bonito?**

**Aliás, estou fazendo uma pesquisa para meu trabalho final de estratégia, faça o favor de me responder. O que é maturidade para você? Cite pelo menos dois exemplos de pessoas maduras. **

**Não tivemos muito tempo para conversar em meu aniversário, sinto muitas saudades, somente Andy e Kate me compreendem por aqui. Você sabe, James é um amor, mas é meu namorado, e Sirius e Frank ainda não se feminilizaram o bastante. Fora isso, todos os professores costumam achar que serei uma péssima auror. **

**Com carinho de sua melhor amiga,**

**Lily Evans.**

Mostrei minha carta para Kate e Andy, e acho que elas ficaram bastante radiantes de serem citadas nela, fiquei mais um pouco com elas, troquei a água e as acariciei. Ainda estou bolando um plano de como seqüestrar os elfos de Hogwarts e essas éguas para minha casa. O que foi? Isso é totalmente possível, tenho aulas de estratégia e minhas notas são sempre ótimas.

Sai do estábulo e logo encontrei com Alice e Frank à frente andando em direção a entrada da academia. Corri até eles gritando para que me esperassem. Estava de ótimo humor hoje.

- Guardem um lugar pra mim perto de vocês? – eu pedi a eles que assentiram. – Vou até o corujal mandar uma carta.

-Para Marlene? – Frank me decifrou. Ele andava bom nisso.

- Exatamente. – eu disse dando meia volta, mas Fran me parou me puxando pelo braço.

- Lil...- ele disse em tom de aviso. Reparei que Alice entrou sem o esperar. – por favor, uma vez na vida ao menos, me escute, deixe que Sirius e Marlene se entendam sozinhos, você não tem nada a ver com a história, não pode fazer nada por eles.

Olhei para Frank com dó. Quero dizer, quantas vezes eu havia me intrometido no relacionamento dele com Alice? Tenho certeza que se não fosse por minhas interseções, as brigas deles continuariam freqüentes como eram no passado. Resolvi fingir que tinha compreendido o que ele disse.

- É só uma carta, fique tranqüilo... - eu disse piscando. – ainda não estou usando de chantagem para que volte a namorar Sirius.

Não que isso já não tenha passado por minha mente, claro. E com certeza pode ser acrescentado em meu trabalho de estratégia como tática final de comoção do amor, mas deixemos estes detalhes para depois.

- Bom...- ele soltou meu braço. – estarei de olho em você.

Dei um beijo no rosto de meu amigo, porque sempre achei fofo a forma como ele pensa que cuida de meu bem estar, apesar de que, na verdade, ele esteja invertendo os papéis. Eu sei, _eu sei_, eterna babá.

Quando ele finalmente resolveu entrar, voltei a caminhar em direção ao corujal. Não costumava gostar da natureza, mas a minha amizade com Andy e Kate vem revertendo isso. Quero dizer, levo pra elas coisas boas do mundo urbano como almofadas e elas me mostram que o verde também tem seu lado bom, como as árvores frutíferas, matéria-prima para doces especiais.

Subi as escadas para o corujal de dois em dois degraus de tão animada, realmente não tinha como explicar minha súbita felicidade. Achei uma das corujas da academia, a que me parecia mais sedenta por uma longa viagem, e prendi em sua perna a carta que fiz para Marlene. Fiquei a observando voar durante alguns segundos e quando finalmente me virei para ir embora, gritei de susto com a brincadeira estúpida de meu namorado.

- Não resisti e tive que te seguir... - ele disse mostrando sua capa da invisibilidade. O uniforme que James usava para as aulas de vassoura, eram muito semelhante aos de quadribol, ele não estava suado devido ao frio, mas tinha a calça e a blusa sujas de terra. Até assim ele conseguia ficar estupidamente lindo. – quer dizer então que você não tem nenhum plano para Marlene e Sirius?

- Muito feio escutar a conversa dos outros! – eu disse, tentando me desvencilhar dele, mas James sempre conseguia me encurralar contra uma gaiola, neste caso. – e para seu governo aprendemos em estratégia que temos de manter nossos planos em segredo.

- Bela desculpa para mentir pro seu amigo. – ele disse finalmente me prendendo pela cintura.

Sério, com tanto tempo de namoro era de se esperar que eu tivesse aprendido a me controlar, acontece que quando James coloca seu corpo tão junto ao meu, me esqueço de qualquer outra coisa. Eu fiz a única coisa digna que conseguiria fazer, envolvi o pescoço dele com meus braços e fechei meus olhos para receber um beijo pra lá de voraz.

- Eu não estava mentindo... - consegui dizer quando nosso beijo terminou, embora ainda estivesse um pouco ofegante e James não tivesse me soltado completamente. – só estava omitindo algumas verdades para um bem maior.

Ele riu como de costume. Tentou me puxar para mais um beijo, mas eu consegui freá-lo desta vez, ou íamos perder o almoço. Seguimos em direção a academia com ele me contando sobre sua manhã maravilhosa nas alturas, e de como simplesmente não resistiu vestir sua capa e me seguir quando me viu em minha roupa de equitação. Sinceramente, eu odiava ter de usar essas vestes, James tinha realmente problemas quando se tratava de sua referencia do belo.

Sentamos-nos com Alice e Frank que já tinham seus pratos praticamente limpos. Não vi Sirius na mesa, o que só podia significar que logo não teríamos mais o que comer se não nos apressássemos. Então, depois de comer correndo um almoço delicioso subi para meu quarto e fui tomar meu banho e trocar de roupa.

Nas tardes das terças-feiras tínhamos dois tempos de disfarces, e esta matéria era realmente meu a única aula na qual eu me sentava com James, nas outras eu freqüentemente tentava prestar atenção, sendo assim fazia questão assisti-las ao lado de Frank. Porém, em disfarces o meu melhor desempenho era obtido quando eu me camuflava atrás do talento natural de meu namorado.

Não me entendam mal, havia algumas coisas nas quais eu era boa em disfarces, como a parte de me esconder em lugares pequenos. Contudo, eu era péssima em não deixar rastros, em tentar assumir outra identidade, meu cabelo não me permitia me misturar na multidão e não achava _nada_ divertido ter tantas dificuldades assim.

James tinha sua capa e era um animago, e conseguia fazer disso segredo, isso com certeza já contava pontos a seu favor. Sem duvidas ele tinha mais habilidades que eu, até porque todo infrator precisa saber se disfarçar para sobreviver, e convenhamos, os marotos eram tremendos infratores em Hogwarts.

De qualquer forma, tínhamos uma coisa na qual ainda éramos ótimos em disfarçar, até mesmo do professor Suan. Nossas conversas via pergaminho.

**J- Então o que anda bolando para unir nossos melhores amigos?**

**L- Nada de muito extravagante ainda.**

**J- O que, por exemplo?**

**L- Estou tentando montar uma lista de pessoas maturas para termos como exemplos a ser seguidos.**

**J- Quem está na lista?**

**L- Minha mãe, Remus... não é uma lista muito longa. **

**J- O que mais tem em mente?**

**L- Preciso ampliar minha lista. Não acho que Dumbledore seja maduro o suficiente e até onde sei McGonagall está a um nível de maturidade impossível de ser atingido por Sirius. Acha que Voldemort é maduro?**

**J- Bom, eu tive poucas conversas com Voldemort para que eu pudesse ser capaz de responder a essa pergunta. O que você escreveu para Marlene na carta?**

**L- Pedi exemplos pra ela de maturidade e disse que Sirius está de coração partido.**

**J- Vai ter de esperar a resposta de Marlene para começar a agir, então.**

**L- Além da lista, estou anotando os defeitos de Sirius num caderno.**

**L- Não ria, ele precisa aprender a receber criticas e a olhar para si mesmo com menos ilusão.**

A aula acabou com o Professor Sean falando que íamos precisar de todos os conhecimentos sobre sua matéria para que nos déssemos bem na missão que _Moody_ nos passaria na sexta-feira. Fiz uma careta, não que eu tivesse alguma esperança de me sair bem em qualquer missão que _Moody_ me desse.

Fui para a biblioteca onde tinha marcado com Alice para orientá-la em seu trabalho de estratégia. James me acompanhou até lá e depois foi procurar por Sirius que estava sumido desde o almoço. O bom de ser tutora de Alice é que ela já sabia de quase tudo por meio de Frank, então meu trabalho era quase que nenhum.

- Lily, posso fazer uma pergunta? – ela quis saber, quando havíamos terminado e eu arrumava meus livros. Assenti despreocupada.** – **Quando você e James querem ficar sozinhos, para onde vocês vão?

Olhei para ela sem entender a pergunta.

- Nós não conseguimos muito isso. – eu respondi finalmente. – quero dizer, às vezes o salão dos estudantes fica mais vazio, tem os jardins e se você não contar com as corujas, o corujal.

- Não... - ela riu notoriamente sem graça. – estou falando de um lugar que dê para vocês trocarem intimidades, _entende_?

Olhei para ela e compreendi o sentido que ela estava querendo dar ao _trocarem intimidades_. Depois fiz uma careta ao imaginar Frank tendo esse tipo de intimidade com quem quer que fosse. Merlin, eu sou mesmo a mais atrasada das criaturas, até mesmo Frank havia levado seu relacionamento a _outro nível_

- Bem, eu realmente não sei. – disse sentindo minha pele enrubescer.

- Ah, tudo bem... - ela agora estava realmente envergonhada por mim. – desculpe.

Depois deste pequeno vexame, subi para a sala dos estudantes e fiz alguns de meus deveres. Já era tarde quando resolvi ir até o quarto dos garotos do segundo ano a procura de James e Sirius, queria saber o porquê do sumiço do último e dar boa noite ao primeiro. A luz ainda estava acesa, encontrei os dois, James deitado em sua cama e Sirius sentado na sua, ambos conversando. Frank lia deitado e os outros garotos jogavam snap explosivo numa cama mais afastada.

Sentei na cama de James e me inclinei para dar um beijo em seu rosto de boa noite, mas ele me abraçou me prendendo junto a si de lado, uma de suas brincadeiras prediletas. Ignorei-o e perguntei a Sirius onde ele esteve, ainda presa. Para minha surpresa ele havia ido atrás de Marlene, queria saber se ela estava saindo com outro, ou se tinha algum outro motivo pra terminar com ele.

- Sirius... - eu disse ainda tentando me soltar de James. – você deveria ter feito uma abordagem menos incisiva...

- O que você me sugere? – ele indagou amargo, cheio de ironia.

-Eu sei o que ela sugere... - James disse tampando minha boca com uma das mãos. Realmente, não era só Marlene que tinha um namorado imaturo, embora, eu realmente não me importasse. – Você deveria tê-la pedido em casamento...

- Fique sabendo que essa é uma ótima idéia... - eu disse quando consegui me livrar parcialmente dele. – de qualquer forma - eu disse a Sirius, já de pé, com o travesseiro em mãos para me proteger de James. – eu ficaria feliz se você só dissesse que sente a falta dela e está infeliz.

- Mas isso é evidente... - Sirius falou se jogando na cama, quando eu fechei a porta na cara de meu namorado, saindo do quarto e indo para o corredor.

Não consegui manter a porta fechada por muito tempo, James logo a abriu , ele estendeu as duas mãos como se declarasse paz.

- Como vou dormir se você levar meu travesseiro? – eu o analisei hesitante e depois de dar alguns passos para trás joguei o travesseiro para ele. - Não mereço nem um beijo de boa noite?

- Coloque as duas mãos para trás... - eu ordenei e ele obedeceu com um sorriso nada confiável no rosto. Fui até ele bem devagar e lhe dei um selinho, mas como previa no momento seguinte ele me agarrou me colocando no colo. – James me bote no chão, eu quero ir pro meu quarto...

- Eu te levo até lá... - ele disse beijando meu rosto repetidas vezes. Agora me diz como não gostar da imaturidade de meu namorado?

. Os garotos não podiam entrar no quarto feminino, por incrível que pareça _Moody _e Dumbledore eram amigos. Ele me deixou até a porta do quarto, onde eu o abracei e o beijei demoradamente.

- Eu te amo... - eu disse antes de entrar em meu quarto e deixá-lo com a cara de bobo que ele sempre fazia quando eu lhe dizia isso. Bom, eu sei que sou repetitiva quanto a beleza de meu namorado, mas eu juro que ele faz a cara de bobo mais linda do mundo inteiro.

Antes de dormir procurei no dicionário o significado da palavra maturidade: _1)Estado das pessoas ou das coisas que atingiram completo desenvolvimento; maturação-2) Período de vida compreendido entre a juventudo e a velhice; idade adulta_. De posse desse conhecimento tenho o argumento que pelo menos cronologicamente falando, eu e Sirius somos maduros!

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! Tudo bem?**

**Como eu acho que alguns de vocês sabem, não era a fic que estava em hiatus e sim a autora que vos fala, rs. Sério, meu ano, ou melhor, o segundo semestre de meu ano foi bastante corrido, porém bastante proveitoso, não tenho nada a reclamar ou lamentar.**

**Meu único lamento é ter deixado minhas fics paradas, perdão a todos vocês que ainda têm a paciência de acompanhá-las, sei bem como isso é chato. **

**Mas então estava eu hoje lendo um livro, e aí como sempre faço dou uma pulada para o final para ver se o cara fofo vai ficar mesmo com a principal, e neste caso não ficava. Aí desanimo, estava precisando de uma dose de romance hoje, e aí para me deixar feliz meu PC voltou a funcionar, então voltei para James e Lily e meu mundo de açúcar que construo em minha mente diariamente.**

**Eu sou tão mais feliz quando estou escrevendo fics! Sério! Tava com muitas saudades!**

**Percebam que o mundo da Lily começa a despencar neste capítulo, ainda tem muita coisa por vir. Espero que gostem!**

**Queria desejar a todos vocês um ótimo Natal, cheio de magia, paz e amor para todos!**

**Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada**

**Ju**


	3. Chapter 3

Mari lP. : Oie! Saudades suas! Também andei lendo uns livros infelizes e realmente não gosto disso. Não sei se conseguiria fazer eles se separarem, mas tipo, não dá pra prometer nada. O que eu sei realmente como será é o final e o próximo capítulo, o resto vai acontecendo, eu não mando, os personagens mandam rs. Acho que a Hestia qualquer dia vai me processar por ter acabado com toda a sua reputação, rs. Não estou sendo cruel, olha a rapidez, rs. Tentando compensar um pouco. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Clara Casali : Olá! Ah, que bom que você se solidariza com a pobre Lily, ela realmente sofre muito lá, e o mundo dela está caindo por terra aos poucos. E cara eu acho que o James compensa todo esse sacrifício mesmo, rs. Concordo contigo. Quanto a Lene e o Sirius, vamos ter de esperar. Então eu fui rápida, certo? Pretendo não sumir, mas não sei ao certo se foi uma boa idéia postar duas fics ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu estiver postando essa, acho que manual vai ter de esperar um pouco. Fico feliz que não tenha me abandonado, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Mila Pink : Oie! Voltei sim, pode apostar. Feliz que não tenha me abandonado nesse tempo, rs. Alguns é elogio seu, rs, tem muitos erros, rs. E o fanfiction também não ajuda, ele corta frases minhas e tal, mas ok, eu tenho que aprender a ter paciência e reler o preview antes de postar, rs. Pois é a Lene terminou com o Sirius, realmente inacreditável, eu não conseguiria. A Lil é devagar quase parando, mas calma que ela chega lá. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

: Olá! Pois é! Milagres de natal realmente acontecem, nem acreditei quando finalmente soube qual era a fantasia da Lily, espero que o próximo venha em breve. Já te dei parabéns pela facul, certo? Se não, aqui vai meus parabéns! Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Nah Potter : Oi Nara! Isso que esqueci de falar contigo naquele dia, eu queria saber em que capítulo eu parei de betar, foi no terceiro? Te ajudo com o que for necessário, sempre, vou entrar no MSN essa semana, mas se quiser pode me mandar pelo email, que é mais seguro de me achar, eu entro todo dia. Concordo contigo sobre ter um namorado igual a James ser igual a ter um mundo perfeito! Também estou com pena do Sirius, muita. Isso mesmo, a Lilyu vai crescer, ou assim espero, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Cathy S Black Oie! Também não acredito que o fanfiction não tenha publicado seu review. Puxa, muito obrigada mesmo pelas palavras sobre minhas histórias, eu encaro mais do que como um elogio, como uma honra, mesmo. E fico feliz que vocês possam sonhar junto comigo. Vida fica muito corrida, ne?Eu entendo. Sei como é. Também to com pena da Lil, rs. Jura que está no mesmo barco que o Sirius? Caramba, vc precisa de uma super Lily para resolver seus problemas, rs. Espero que o quase-namorado volte atrás. Obrigada mesmo, desejo tudo em dobro para você. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Vanessa S. : Olá! Ah, que bom que está gostando! A Lil é completamente pirada! E eu estou sempre com essa vontade, rs, o problema é que eu ainda não o conheci na vida real, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

carol mamoru : Oie! Também tenho um xodó por essa fic, embora possa dizer isso de outras também, mas eu me divirto muito com esta. Como a Lene pode ter feito isso, ne? Eu não teria essa coragem, tadinho. A culpa foi sua? Caramba, mas isso foi quase uma declaração, como o babaca, perdão pela palavra, agora já está atrás de outra? Homens nunca sabem o que querem mesmo, vou te contar, aff. Boa sorte de qualquer forma. Um 2011 brilhante pra você também. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Missão impossível **

_Continuação de James e eu_

**Capítulo 3**

Toda quarta-feira é dia de se levantar bem cedo na academia de aurores, isso porque _Moody_ faz questão de nos acordar com um alarme, que eu tenho certeza que toca num volume _especialmente_ alto em meu quarto. Nós tínhamos exatos dez minutos para acordar, tomar banho, nos trocar e descer as escadas para participar da execução de nosso hino. Vez por outra, alguém aparecia de pijamas nos jardins, onde era executada a _cerimônia_.

Tudo bem, _eu_ já apareci de pijamas algumas vezes. Contudo, posso garantir que não fui a única. _Juro_.

Nesta quarta, no entanto, consegui acordar e me arrumar rápido o suficiente. Os jardins sempre ficam uma confusão durante a execução do hino, poucos já estão acordados o suficiente para se manter atentos e por isso acabamos dispostos em uma fila por ordem de chegada, e não de afinidade como acaba sendo em todas as outras atividades.

- Lily!- Podmore me chamou quando acabou a execução do hino. – Você deixou cair isso aqui no chão...

Ele tinha em mãos o caderno onde estava anotando os pontos em que Sirius precisava melhorar, eu o peguei imediatamente. Podmore era do segundo ano assim como eu, mas James e Sirius não gostavam do garoto, aliás, exceto por Frank, eles se sentiam superiores demais para conversar com o resto dos meninos. _Nem assim_ os dois deixavam de ser idolatrados.

Eu sei, _eu sei_! Mas o que posso fazer se metade dos seres com o cromossomo y são patéticos?

- Obrigada. – achei uma graça ele saber meu primeiro nome, sendo que eu só sei o dele começa com E. - As manhãs de hino me deixam com muito sono e aí acabo perdendo tudo pelo meio do caminho.

- Não foi nada. – ele disse com um sorriso amigável. – tomara que fiquemos no mesmo grupo na sexta.

Assenti com um sorriso extremamente sem graça, quero dizer, eu nem sei o primeiro nome do garoto e ele fica sendo tão agradável comigo. Fora que eu estou começando a achar que sou o único ser humano que não está nada animada para essa missão que nos será dada na sexta, tenho maus pressentimentos sobre ela. Avistei James e Sirius já perto da porta e fui ao encontro deles, os jardins estavam realmente muito frios e eu precisava de meu café da manhã.

- Bom dia! – eu disse, abraçando meu namorado por trás, quando os alcancei já perto da porta do refeitório.

- Ainda não estou totalmente acordado... - Sirius me respondeu abrindo a porta para nossa passagem. – fale comigo após o café...

- Onde você estava? – James me passou para a sua frente, dando um beijo em meu rosto. – pensei que não tivesse acordado novamente.

Não dêem atenção ao _novamente_. Foram só 4 vezes que eu não consegui acordar, sem contar a vez que tenho certeza absoluta, o alarme não soou em meu quarto.Não me perguntem que tipo de castigo recebemos por não acordar na hora que o _todo poderoso_ ordena. É algo verdadeiramente traumatizante.

- Consegui meu recorde, fui a segunda da fila. – eu disse a ele orgulhosa de meu feito, enquanto me sentava entre James e Sirius na mesa do refeitório. – fiquei atrás de Podmore, aliás, você sabe qual é o primeiro nome dele?

- Por que você quer saber? – ele me perguntou, enquanto montava seus sanduíches.

- É só que eu me senti culpada por não saber o nome dele. – eu disse revirando os olhos, custava responder a minha pergunta? – ele me chamou por Lily e eu nem ao menos sabia o nome dele.

- Não sei o nome dele. – James deu de ombros. Garotos são realmente insensíveis!

-Você dorme com ele! – eu falei indignada.

- Não é como se fosse por opção... - ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas de forma petulante e eu desisti de manter a conversa.

Às vezes James conseguia ser estupidamente teimoso. Até mais do que eu, tenho certeza. Preparei meu leite e meus pães, como de costume, enquanto ouvia a conversa dele com Sirius, que finalmente se encontrava capaz de emitir sons verbais.

- Recebi algumas cartas. – Sirius contou. – Você acredita que Mellany conseguiu um trabalho no ministério?

- Você está falando de _Mellany_? – eu engasguei com meu leite. Merlin, pensei que tivesse enterrado essas assombrações em minha formatura em Hogwarts.

Claro que fui totalmente ignorada.

- Eles aceitam qualquer um no ministério... – James disse assim que engoliu um pedaço grande de pão. – dependendo do cargo, claro.

- Ela me convidou para uma festa de confraternização entre os funcionários nesta sexta. – Sirius continuou e não se abalou por eu ter engasgado novamente. – Estou pensando em ir, acha que consegue convencer Lily de ir?

Sério, eu não sei como eu ainda me importo com Sirius. Odeio quando ele começa a falar com James sobre mim como se eu não estivesse ali do lado. E qual era a dele? Aceitar um convite de _Mellany_? Peguei meu caderno.

_3) Ignorar quando os outros se dirigem a você._

_4) Não saber selecionar bem suas amizades do sexo feminino._

_- _Não tem jeito de eu ir nesta festa...- eu avisei, mesmo sabendo que eles continuariam fingindo que possuíam um bloqueio auditivo para minha voz.

- Vai ser um pouco difícil. – James coçou a cabeça. – Mas posso tentar...

Eu belisquei os dois, que simplesmente começaram gargalhar. Queria que essa história de festa fosse realmente uma piada, mas Sirius me mostrou a carta e explicou que Marlene estaria nela. Segundo ele, era bom que ela soubesse o que estava perdendo. Mérlin, o perdoe, ele não sabe o que diz!

_5) excesso de autoconfiança_.

Pela manhã tínhamos dois tempos de antídotos, o que era bom, pois aqui eu tinha total domínio sobre meu caldeirão, mesmo que o professor não fosse nem de longe tão atencioso como Slug. Aprendíamos antídotos realmente interessantes, e como estávamos exaustos de ouvir, uma dessas aulas pode vir a ser a nossa única chance de salvar nossas vidas no futuro.

Eu especialmente gostei da aula em que aprendemos a fazer o antídoto da _veritaserum_, tenho um pequeno frasco guardado comigo até hoje. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas quando nos formamos, recebemos entre outras coisas um frasco de _veritaserum_, e sinceramente existem alguns aurores nos quais eu não confio, e outros que estão loucos para acabar com minha vida, como _Moody_.

Nós estávamos fazendo um antídoto que serviam para mais de 150 venenos, era bastante aplicável quando você tinha sinais de intoxicação e não sabia a origem correta da causa. Era um antídoto que necessitava de um mês de preparo, sendo assim apenas acrescentamos mais alguns ingredientes ao nosso caldeirão que já estava sobre fogo aceso desde a semana passada.

Depois tivemos que redigir sobre 8 dos antídotos que havíamos aprendido neste ano. Apesar de gostar da matéria, foi uma aula bastante cansativa, de modo que fiquei feliz quando finalmente chegou a hora do almoço. Disse aos meninos que fossem e guardassem o meu lugar, pois queria dar uma última olhada em meu caldeirão, tratava minhas poções com muito zelo.

Após dar só mais uma mexida, peguei minha mochila e me direcionei para a porta que me permitia sair da sala. Quando já estava quase lá, _Hestia_ apareceu esbaforida, parecia ter corrido muito para chegar até ali. Olhei para _ela_ com a única expressão que me era possível: _raiva_. Afinal, como já disse, sou péssima em _disfarce_.

- _Uma pena_... - eu falei obviamente sendo irônica. – mas parece que você chegou tarde demais, James não está aqui.

- Ah, não era com ele que eu queria falar. – _ela_ falou fazendo o mesmo papel de sonsa de sempre. – Precisava mesmo falar com você, Evans.

Coloquei minha mochila sobre a mesa mais próxima e cruzei meus braços sobre meu peito.

- Seja rápida, estou com fome. – eu avisei.

- Não sei por que você me trata desta forma. – _ela_ disse se sentando na mesa em que eu havia depositado minha mochila. Continuei de pé encarando-a. – não fui eu quem roubou seu namorado, para ser sincera, eu só fiquei com ele na época em que você o humilhava.

Engoli em seco. O que _ela_ estava querendo comigo agora?

- Humilhado ou não, ele me preferiu a você, não foi, _Jones_? – eu disse entre dentes.

- Calma...- _ela _sorriu para mim. Dava para ver que _ela_ estava bastante satisfeita com a minha reação. – eu vim em missão de paz, acho que devemos ser amigas, afinal agora que James é meu tutor, ficaremos mais próximas. – olhei para _ela_ com asco, mas _Hestia_ apenas continuou. – Soube que você é bastante ciumenta, não quero criar problemas.

- Era só isso? – disse com frieza. Merlin, por favor, faça com que _ela_ se desintegre com a força de meu olhar.

_Ela_ riu e balançou a cabeça fazendo os cabelos loiros e curtos balançarem. Sentada sobre a mesa _Hestia_ continuava sendo mais alta que eu, mas seus olhos azuis ficavam mais próximos da altura dos meus, de forma que me causavam um arrepio de terror. Juro que eu queria sair dali gritando.

- Eu sei bem como é ser namorada de James. – _ela_ teve a ousadia de me dizer. – milhares de garotas aos pés de seu namorado, fica realmente difícil não ter ciúmes. – pisquei repetidas vezes sem acreditar nas palavras que estava ouvindo. – Embora, eu deva te aconselhar a não demonstrar tantos ciúmes, os homens não entendem muito bem, James costumava odiar, lembro bem.

Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes. Merlin, como eu conseguiria suportar tamanha prepotência.

- Engraçado _você_ vir me dar dicas sobre relacionamentos... - eu disse. – que eu saiba, você e Amus não estão mais juntos.

- São as peças que o destino nos prega... - _ela_ riu de si mesma. – passei meu namoro com James, desejando por Amus... – vou exigir um troféu quando essa tortura acabar. – mas quando você idealiza demais uma pessoa, passa anos esperando por ela, as chances de dar errado são muito grandes. – ela estava abrindo seu coração para mim? – Eu o idealizava demais, você entende? Se fosse hoje teria feito tudo diferente.

- O que você teria feito? – fui incapaz de frear a pergunta.

- Não teria terminado com James, claro. – ela riu novamente movimentando a cabeça e eu só pude olhá-la de boca aberta. – Cuide dele com bastante cuidado há muitas ladras de namorados por aí e o James é insubstituível.

Eu estava completamente chocada, tanto que me esqueci completamente de _relembrá-la_ que não foi _ela _que rompeu com James, e sim o contrário. Assisti calada _Hestia_ se levantando, antes de sair pela porta, ainda acrescentou:

- Digo por experiência própria.- _ela_ foi esperta o suficiente para sair dali depois disso.

_Mérlin_, o que eu fiz para merecer _tamanha assombração_? Minha sanidade não merece ser posta a prova desta maneira. Olhei para meu relógio e percebi que até que eu chegasse ao refeitório, teria perdido meu almoço.

Fui então andando para o ginásio onde aconteciam nossas aulas de artes marcias. Sei que temos varinhas, mas _Moody_ insiste que precisamos saber como nos virar sem magia. Inclusive, uma vez por ano, ele confisca nossas varinhas e nós temos de fazer todas nossas atividades na academia como trouxas.

Encontrei Alice no vestiário feminino. Nós lutávamos somente contra as outras meninas, e na outra metade do tatame os garotos também tinham sua aula. Ela me perguntou se havia algo de errado e eu disse que não, vesti meu quimono e fui para quadra. Não havia ninguém ainda por lá, deviam estar voltando do almoço.

Deitei-me no acolchoado do tatame. As palavras de _Hestia_ fervilhavam em minha mente. Algo dentro de mim sabia que não deveria dar importância para o que _ela _dissera, mas de certo modo, eu me sentia sim ameaçada.

- Olha lá onde ela está! – ouvi a voz de Sirius dizer. Não estava o vendo, pois deitara de costas para a porta de entrada do ginásio e nesse meio tempo havia fechado os olhos. - Desculpe a sinceridade, Pontas, mas sua namorada é completamente pirada, você sabe.

Ouvi depois um gemido que significava que James deve ter o socado em resposta. Era realmente muito gentil em defender a minha sanidade mental, quero dizer, poucas pessoas fariam isso. Ouvi que mais pessoas entravam no ginásio, e que James se sentara ao meu aldo.

- Você não foi almoçar... - ele disse me entregando um saco. Abri os olhos para vê-lo, mas continuei calada. – são pães de batata que os elfos fizeram de entrada... - ele explicou sacudindo o saquinho a minha frente, como se eu fosse um cãozinho movido a comida. – não vai querer?

Continuei olhando para ele calada. Sabe era bom admirar cada milímetro do rosto de meu namorado, era bom ter certeza que aquilo tudo ainda estaria ali pra mim no dia seguinte. Será que _Hestia_ estava certa? Eu o havia humilhado durante anos?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele quis saber colocando o saco com pães ao meu lado.

Eu me sentei e peguei um dos pães que estava no saco. Ele continuava a me admirar com preocupação. Respirei profundamente e finalmente disse.

- Você precisa mesmo ser o tutor de _Hestia_? – eu sei, _eu sei_ que sou patética. Mas o que vocês queriam? Que eu contasse toda a nossa conversa entre mulheres? James iria rir de mim com certeza, não ia mais bancar a imatura.

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda a essa pergunta novamente? – ele suspirou, há muito tempo sua paciência havia se esgotado para este assunto.

- Não. – eu dei uma mordida no pão que segurava. – Na verdade, eu estava falando com Merlin.

- Certo... - ele continuou me fitando com aquele olhar de cansaço, mas seus lábios se curvaram um pouco esboçando um sorriso. – ele também é tutor de _Hestia_?

- Não. – eu falei engolindo mais um pedaço de pão. – Mas ele está insistindo comigo que quer tomar o seu lugar, _você sabe_.

- Sei...- agora ele sorriu de fato.

- Então, eu estava defendendo o seu posto. – eu continuei.

Ele beijou meu rosto e antes de se levantar para ir ao vestiário trocar de roupa resolveu entrar na minha piada.

- Desculpe aí, cara. – ele falou olhando para cima, _obviamente_ se dirigindo a Merlin. – Interromper a conversa de vocês.

Fiquei o observando caminhar até o vestiário masculino, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sério, onde mais eu iria encontrar outra criatura como o meu namorado? Terminei de comer meus pães, bem a tempo da professora Vicky chegar.

Tinha certa vantagem com essa turma, já que era a única do segundo ano. Mas não se enganem, eu sofri bastante sendo a única do primeiro no ano passado. Geralmente nós podíamos escolher nossa dupla, e eu e Alice sempre lutávamos uma contra a outra. No entanto, parece que eu gastei toda a minha sorte de hoje acertando a hora de acordar.

- Professora... - eu me queixei quando ela disse _quem_ deveria ser a minha dupla. – por favor, me deixe lutar com Alice.

- Senhorita Evans...- ela me olhou com severidade. – se não mudar seus adversários, não adiantará de nada essas aulas.

- Certo. - eu disse emburrada, enquanto _Hestia_ se aproximava.

Eu olhei para _ela_ com raiva e ignorei totalmente seu sorriso. Apesar do semblante de boa moça, seus olhos ainda tinham o mesmo ar doentio que haviam adquirido na sala de antídotos. Como já disse, _Hestia_ é mais alta que eu, mas eu me posicionei sem medo, tinha um ano mais de técnica do que ela.

Eu adquiri uma postura mais ofensiva, só restando a _Hestia_ uma atitude defensiva, recuando e se protegendo com as mãos. Eu adoraria acertar um soco em seu rosto pálido, mas além de ser contra as regras, infelizmente não possuía altura para isto. Com um golpe de perna consegui jogá-la no tatame, e rapidamente a imobilizei.

- Não vai ser fácil vencer de mim. – eu avisei, ainda segurando seus braços com minhas mãos. Minha frase era pra lá de ambivalente.

- Tem certeza? – ela sorriu para mim e eu a segurei com mais firmeza que antes. – Eu aprendi com você, _querida_.

Ela disse isso antes de começar a gritar, como se eu a estivesse matando. Sai de cima dela quando a Professora mandou, ainda sem entender. Hestia levou a mão até o tornozelo e disse que estava doendo muito. A professora Vicky perguntou quem era o tutor dela, e logo James apareceu na roda que havia se formada a nossa volta.

- Certo, Potter... - a professora lhe disse. – leve a senhorita Jones até a enfermaria e certifique-se que está tudo bem com seu tornozelo.

Ele estendeu a mão para _ela_, mas _Hestia_ logo caiu no chão. James então a pegou no colo, e eu os assisti sair do ginásio ainda boquiaberta. Ali eu soube que estava certa em me sentir ameaçada por _aquela coisa_.

A professora Vicky me proibiu de treinar nas próximas quartas e disse que teria de fazer uma enorme redação sobre a ética e esportividade. Tentei explicar a ela que eu não havia feito nada, mas como ela não acreditava, justifiquei dizendo que _Moody_ não ia querer ética quando estivéssemos lutando contra os comensais. _Não adiantou_.

Minha raiva só aumentou com os olhares que as outras garotas do primeiro ano me lançavam, incluindo Alice. Era como se elas estivessem com medo de mim, logo eu, uma criatura _tão_ ingênua e inofensiva.

Contei minha versão para Sirius já que ele também havia perdido seu par. Não pareceu acreditar muito em mim, apesar de ter me feito companhia durante o resto da tarde. Acho que concordava com sua observação.

- Você pelo menos deveria ter a machucado de verdade. – ele me disse.

Fiquei com tanta raiva que quando James chegou à sala dos estudantes dizendo para as garotas que não havia acontecido nada grave com a _amiga_, eu simplesmente subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Acho que estava pisando com tanta força que ele me percebeu e veio atrás.

- Não estou falando com você! – eu disse firme antes de entrar em meu quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Olhei para o relógio e verifiquei que ainda era cedo. Tomei meu banho e me enterrei embaixo dos cobertores, tentando de todas as formas adormecer para que esse dia tenebroso acabasse de uma vez. Por mais esforço que eu fizesse para parar de pensar e me deixar dominar por um sono inexistente, a voz de _Hestia_ me avisando para cuidar bem de meu namorado, continuava a martelar em minha mente.

Olhei para meu relógio novamente, pela hora a sala dos estudantes já deveria estar mais vazia. Desci as escadas devagar, sem me importar de estar de pijamas, como suspeitava James ainda estava por lá, assim como algumas poucas pessoas, lendo um livro. Eu me sentei ao seu lado, sem fazer barulho.

Ele havia me percebido ali, mas me ignorou, continuando a ler seu livro. Dava para ver que estava chateado. Continuei calada, fingindo analisar minhas unhas, mas me aproximei mais dele, fazendo com que nossos braços se encostassem. James olhou para mim momentaneamente, como se esperasse que eu falasse alguma coisa, mas como eu permaneci calada, voltou a ler seu livro.

Estava pensando qual ia ser minha próxima ação: se iria roubar o livro das mãos dele ou simplesmente encostar minha cabeça em seu ombro, quando James depositou o livro sobre o braço do sofá e se virou para mim. Eu o olhei com medo, já tinha visto aquele olhar determinado algumas poucas vezes.

- Você vai falar comigo? – ele quis saber. – Por que eu estou indo dormir.

- Eu... eu...- gaguejei. – não estou falando com você.

Sei que é patético, mas é exatamente assim que sou. Quero dizer, James já está tão acostumado com minhas maneiras descabidas que nem ao menos piscou com minha resposta.

- Muito bem... – ele pegou o livro dele e chegou mais para frente do sofá. – então, eu vou dormir.

Eu praticamente me joguei em cima dele, enterrando minha cabeça em seu peito e envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços, empurrando suas costas contra o encosto do sofá. Eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que ele seria incapaz de não corresponder a um abraço, por mais chateado que estivesse. Senti seus braços me envolvendo e respirei mais aliviada.

- Você ainda vai conseguir me deixar maluco. – ele disse afastando minha cabeça de seu peito e iniciando um beijo.

Pensei em dizer "nunca mais pegue _Hestia_ no colo", mas até mesmo eu tive a noção que um comentário como este poderia estragar todo o momento. Portanto, permaneci com meu voto de silêncio e quando o beijo terminou, subi para meu quarto e finamente consegui dormir.

As quintas-feiras eram dias realmente formidáveis na academia de aurores, ao menos para os alunos do segundo ano. Quero dizer, nós tínhamos uma tarde inteirinha livre. A aula de duelos que assistíamos pela manhã não era tão penosa quanto à de disfarces, às vezes eu conseguia até me divertir durante elas.

James e Sirius ainda estavam na sala dos alunos quando desci as escadas, sendo assim tive companhia no caminho até o refeitório. Pela firmeza com que James segurava minha mão enquanto caminhávamos, percebi que ele resolvera esquecer os incidentes de ontem, assim como eu. Talvez Sirius tivesse intercedido a meu favor, sei que ele faz isso eventualmente, de preferência quando eu não estava por perto. Antes que começasse a me servir as corujas entraram e deixaram cair duas cartas sobre mim.

Uma era de minha mãe e a outra de Marlene. Vi que Sirius percebeu rapidamente que uma das remitentes era sua ex-namorada, mas não o deixei cometer o atrevimento de a ler.

**Lil,**

**Eu estou bem, **_**e você**_**? Sabe, às vezes eu acho que você se preocupa demais com a vida dos **_**outros**_**, e esquece da sua.**

**Não fazem apenas 2 meses que você não me escreve, a última carta foi há exatos quatro meses. Eu me lembro bem que você estava surtando com a presença de Hestia na academia e tendo freqüentes discussões com James desde então, já superou esse seu ciúmes inescrupuloso? Fico realmente preocupada contigo, eu sei quanto você pode ser sensível e frágil, apenas esconde isso.**

**Sei que você costuma pensar em Sirius como um bebê que precisa de proteção, e de certa forma, ele pode mesmo ser um bebê, mas ele precisa aprender a se virar. Não me pareceu com o coração partido quando veio a minha casa, ele estava muito mais para agressivo, sem conseguir entender como eu pude ter terminado com ele, como se ele não tivesse defeitos e nem cogitasse tal possibilidade.**

**Lil, houve uma época em que eu gostava da forma irresponsável como ele encarava a vida. Só que eu cresci, tenho de trabalhar, vivo fora do castelo de Hogwarts bem perto da realidade do mundo, quero alguém que consiga falar sobre assuntos sérios comigo e não faça piadas a cada vez que eu menciono você sabe quem. Às vezes, de verdade, eu não consigo entender Sirius, como ele consegue ser tão doce numa hora, e tão idiota no minuto seguinte.**

**O amor não acaba de um dia para outro, ele vai acabando aos pouquinhos, quando o outro insiste em continuar cometendo os mesmos erros, como as ondas que quebram nas rochas. E eu não tenho certeza se meu amor por Sirius é forte como uma rocha, você sabe.**

**Enfim, espero que você entenda. Cuide dele para mim, mas o deixe sofrer um pouco, às vezes isso ajuda a enxergar os nossos erros, amadurecer. Se é que ele está realmente sofrendo.**

**Beijos,**

**Marlene.**

**p.s. vou ignorar essa sua pesquisa.**

Li e reli a carta várias vezes, até que Sirius e James notaram lágrimas em meus olhos e me perguntaram o que havia na carta. Menti para eles, falei que estava triste, pois sentia muita falta de Marlene. James quis pegar a carta de mim, mas eu a escondi a tempo. Sirius ficou um pouco abalado, acho que ele percebeu que o conteúdo em parte se tratava do relacionamento deles.

Não sei por que a carta de Lene me afetou tanto, mas de alguma forma tudo o que ela falou parecia fazer sentido, e uni-los novamente ia ser mais difícil do que eu esperava. De qualquer forma, pensei, secando minhas lagrimas, jamais ia desistir, eu devia isso a Sirius.

Ou melhor, devia isto a todos os imaturos incompreendidos desse mundo.

E também ela usou o presente. Ela escreveu: _E eu não tenho certeza se meu amor por Sirius é forte como uma rocha, você sabe. _Não chega a ser uma confissão de que o amor ainda não acabou, mas eu tenho que me agarrar a algo para continuar esperançosa.

- O que aconteceu? – James me perguntou quando estávamos caminhando em direção ao ginásio onde tínhamos as aulas de duelos. Sirius vinha mais atrás. - o que estava escrito na carta _de verdade_?

- Nada demais. – eu disse fazendo uma careta.

-Vou ser sua dupla hoje. – ele me informou, segurando meu braço para que eu não fosse ao encontro de Frank, quando chegamos ao ginásio.

- Mas eu sempre duelo com Fran...- me queixei, eu já conhecia _todos_ os pontos fracos de meu amigo, era bem mais legal duelar com ele.

- Ele pode duelar com Sirius. – James me disse, ainda segurando meu braço. – estou ficando preocupado com você, Lil.

- Comigo? – não queria acreditar que meu namorado ia começar a discutir a nossa relação no meio da aula de duelos. Peguei minha varinha, pois o professor havia chegado. – Eu só estou emotiva demais, não gosto de ver meus amigos sofrendo por uma coisa tola.

- Eu te conheço, eu sei que tem mais coisa acontecendo na sua cabeça que não quer me contar. – ele também pegou a varinha e apontou para mim.

- Isso se chama falta de confiança, sabia? – eu apontei a minha para ele também, _Merlin_, ia ser difícil duelar com James.

- Eu realmente não confio nas suas idéias malucas. – ele disse antes de lançar um feitiço que consegui bloquear por pouco.

- Você vai mesmo ficar me atacando?- fiz cara de inocente. – sou a sua namorada, _Potter_.

- Muito engraçado... - ele sorriu e antes que eu pudesse desconfiar conseguiu me desarmar. – mas não caio nessa, _Evans_.

Ele pode não ter caído nessa, mas caiu direitinho na minha próxima tentativa de drama. Quero dizer, só expliquei para ele que uma garota ser golpeada pelo próprio namorado pode gerar um trauma para vida inteira, enquanto ele analisava a sinceridade de meu discurso, eu o desarmei. Foi uma manhã divertida, apesar das trapaças de meu namorado, que foram o óbvio motivo dele ter ganhado 8 vezes de mim, enquanto eu somei apenas 7 vitórias.

Sei o que vocês estão pensando, mas o que _eu_ fiz não se chama trapaça, se chama ser uma dama em apuros.

Como nossa tarde era livre, geralmente íamos almoçar no beco diagonal, pelo menos quando nossas vidas acadêmicas não estavam lotadas de tarefas. Mas como hoje eu havia marcado de ajudar Alice em disfarces, o que com certeza é uma grande piada, não saí da academia. Passei a tarde inteira na biblioteca, tentando fazê-la compreender o que eu também não entendia, se que isso era possível.

- Hestia está bem. – ela disse enquanto recolhíamos os livros. Eu fechei os olhos e contei até dez para me manter calada. – Eu sei que não gosta dela, só queria dizer que algumas das meninas suspeitam que ela possa ter encenado ontem.

- _Ela_ encenou totalmente! – eu disse incapaz de continuar calada. – Eu não fiz nada!

- Eu acredito. – ela sorriu pra mim e meu coração se encheu de gratidão. Acho que Alice podia ser uma grande amiga. Além de aliada, claro.

Quero dizer ela estava infiltrada no campo inimigo. Ok, ela dormia no mesmo quarto que _Hestia_. Quantas vezes por dia eu cito nome desta garota? _Merlin_, preciso parar com isso.

Saí da biblioteca mais leve e me juntei a James e Sirius na sala dos alunos, me sentando no colo do primeiro. Eles me ignoraram durante algum tempo, exceto pela mão depositada na minha cintura, estavam conversando sobre a próxima lua cheia.

- Pelo menos agora eu tenho menos uma preocupação. – Sirius fez a observação. – não preciso mentir para Marlene.

Revirei os olhos para ele e me levantei, mas James segurou minha mão quando já me encontrava de pé. Apesar de estar morta de cansada, fui incapaz de dizer não quando meu namorado falou que precisamos conversar daquele jeito todo gentil. Sirius foi se sentar com Frank e nos deixou sozinhos.

- Você não vai me convencer a ir à festa da _Mellany_. – acho que é sempre bom deixar as coisas claras para evitar desgastes desnecessários. Falei antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Em primeiro lugar a festa não é dela, é do ministério, Marlene também vai estar lá. – pensando por este ponto... mas então por que minha melhor amiga não havia me convidado em sua última carta? – E depois você vai mesmo querer deixar Sirius sozinho numa festa em que Mellany e Marlene estão presentes, com todas as idéias que ele tem em mente?

Olhei para ele durante alguns minutos. Estávamos sentados no sofá, o braço dele estendido sobre o encosto no qual meu ombro esquerdo se apoiava, para que eu o encarasse.

- Então, você acha que Marlene não me convidou para a festa porque ela arranjou uma melhor amiga mais madura? – falei fazendo uma careta no final.

-Claro que não! – James levantou as duas sobrancelhas. Mas eu reparei que ele demorou alguns segundos para me responder, o que só pode ter acontecido porque não era uma possibilidade tão impossível assim. Ou talvez porque eu tenha mudado o assunto muito rapidamente. - De onde você tira essas conclusões absurdas?

- Ela agora quer pessoas com quem possa falar sobre assuntos sérios, sabe. – eu disse me justificando. Cara, eu tinha que começar a calar a minha boca ou meu namorado me internaria no St Mungus em pouco tempo.

- Foi isso que ela escreveu na carta? – ele quis saber, visivelmente preocupado.

- Você acha que dá para comparar o amor com uma rocha? – eu o questionei. James ficou me olhando sem saber o que dizer. – Se for mesmo uma rocha, vamos deixar a nossa bem longe do mar, tudo bem?

Ele continuou me olhando calado, provavelmente sem entender nada. Eu o abracei e James beijou minha cabeça sobre meu cabelo. Beijei os lábios dele levemente e me levantei.

- Nós podemos ir à festa. – ele assentiu. – Vou subir para escrever uma carta a Marlene.

Talvez amanhã ao invés de me levar a festa, James me leve ao Hospital. Ou pelo menos foi isso o que ele deixou transparecer pela cara de assombro que fez quando o deixei sozinho.

**Lene,**

Foi à única palavra que consegui escrever durante horas. Por que o que eu ia perguntar? _Você continua sendo minha melhor amiga, é recíproco_? _Fiquei sabendo de uma festa, por que não me convidou_?_Nós nos encontraremos na festa amanhã_? Talvez essas perguntas fossem um pouco imaturas demais para o padrão social com qual ela estava acostumada no momento. Achei melhor falar com ela pessoalmente durante a festa, e resolvi dormir me esquecendo totalmente de que o dia seguinte seria uma sexta-feira.

Até isso tiraram de mim, meu dia favorito da semana, passou a ser um dos piores. Fico a sexta inteirinha ouvindo _Moody_ e tendo de suportar estar no mesmo aposento que _Hestia_. É muito para uma pessoa como eu, juro, até tento pensar positivo, mas coisa simplesmente não funciona.

Os lugares eram marcados e eu tinha de me sentar na primeira carteira da fila do meio, ao lado de Alice. James sentava-se mais atrás à esquerda, ao lado de _Hestia_, eu tentava manter meus olhos bem longe deles, mas como vocês devem desconfiar esta era uma tarefa completamente impraticável.

- Acho que pelas perguntas que recebi, chegou até vocês que tenho uma nova missão... - tenho certeza que _ele_ havia arquitetado tudo isso para me prejudicar. Quero dizer com aquela voz arrastada e meu namorado ao lado de minha maior inimiga era fatídico que não prestaria atenção na aula. E para meu desespero Alice não sabia conversar via pergaminho, não que eu já não tivesse tentado, só que é claro que _ele_ viu tudo e me expôs ao ridículo. -... Dessa forma vou sortear os grupos.

Não é como se Alice tivesse algum problema com a leitura, porém a conversa via pergaminho necessita de toda uma técnica. O primeiro passo é a passagem do meio de comunicação, a forma mais fácil de fazer é amassar o pergaminho e o passar por debaixo da mesa, sem que seus olhos saiam da direção de onde o professor está. A seguir é preciso colocar o pergaminho em lugar conveniente, dentro de um livro, por exemplo, e não demorar mais que cinco segundos para lê-lo. Deve-se voltar a encarar o professor antes de finalmente responder em poucas palavras, dando a impressão de que está anotando a aula.

Alice pode ser melhor em disfarces do que eu, mas _definitivamente_ não domina a arte da conversa via pergaminhos.

-... e Evans.- levei um susto quando _Moddy_ citou meu nome. Olhei para Alice um pouco desesperada, já que eu obviamente estava _pensando_ em conversas via pergaminho, mas não de fato _conversando_.

- Nós vamos ficar no grupo B. – ela me disse num sussurro e me amostrou em suas anotações o que aquilo queria dizer.

_Grupo B_

_Estúrgio Podmore_

_June Baker_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Addy Hill_

_Quim Shacklebolt_

_Kym Smith_

_Lily Evans_

_Alice Adams_

De fato Alice era bastante útil, apesar do fracasso com a conversa via pergaminhos.

Antes de me reunir ao meu grupo dei uma leve olhada para o outro no qual Sirius e James pertenciam, o primeiro acenou para mim, enquanto o último parecia entretido já nas tarefas passadas por _Moody_. Não ia ser a primeira missão que faria sem James, mas desta vez estaríamos um contra o outro. Ou pelo menos nossos grupos.

- Lily! – Podmore me chamou e eu fiquei feliz de agora saber o primeiro nome dele. – Vamos começar? – eu me sentei entre Alice e June. – Precisamos ganhar essa viagem para as Américas.

Era esse o prêmio. Uma viagem as Américas para o grupo vencedor. A única coisa que tinha em mente era que eu precisava ganhar ou James embarcaria numa viagem com a minha _assombração_. Eu sei, _eu sei_, estou ficando cada vez mais desesperada e chata.

Nosso grupo era bastante diversificado, eu e os outros meninos estávamos no segundo ano. Kym, Addy, June e Alice no primeiro. Todos com certeza dariam ótimos aurores, então fiquei mais otimista, afinal se eu conseguisse ficar quieta e não estragar nada, quem sabe ganharíamos essa missão.

Passamos a manhã e a tarde após o almoço discutindo nossos próximos passos, dei poucas opiniões. Moody nos disse apenas uma frase _Amarelo quer dizer atenção e ele precede sempre o vermelho_ e nos mandou pesquisar sobre a primeira mundial. Era a única dica que nos dera para que nos preparássemos para nossa missão que ocorreria dali a um mês. Cada um de nós ficara responsável por estudar uma parte, eu com a versão trouxa das batalhas, afinal de contas, nunca me livraria do titulo de nascida trouxa, do qual, aliás, me orgulhava bastante.

James veio até mim quando demos nossa reunião por encerrado, o grupo dele terminara mais rápido. Parecia mais preocupado do que animado para a festa que estávamos prestes a ir.

- Nós vamos mesmo à festa? – eu perguntei enquanto tentava nas pontas dos pés ajeitar seu cabelo, gostava de missões impossíveis. Ele assentiu. – Você não está com cara de festa.

-Um banho resolve isso. – ele pegou minhas mãos me impedindo de continuar meu trabalho. – Estou cansado... - James me disse mais sorridente. – Vai ter que ir à casa de sua mãe amanhã?

- Ela inclusive me escreveu para que eu não me esquecesse de que amanhã era o primeiro sábado do mês. – fiz uma careta enquanto caminhávamos, ele me envolvia com um braço, a mão na minha cintura. – Por quê?

- Nada, é só que eu ainda quero conversar com você – ele disse um pouco hesitante demais para ser _nada_. – Ontem você começou a falar de coisas aleatórias e eu acabei sem dizer o que queria.

- Certo. – eu disse quando nós paramos no corredor próximo a porta de meu quarto. Lancei um sorriso enorme para ele. – Pode falar agora, _juro solenemente_ que permanecerei calada.

Ele riu com a minha menção a expressão marota. Porém seus olhos desviaram um pouco dos meus, e ele levou uma das mãos ao cabelo. James Potter estava oficialmente hesitando me falar o que quer que fosse.

- O que houve? – obviamente não consegui manter meu juramento por muito tempo. Acariciei seu rosto e ele voltou a me envolver em seus braços com firmeza. – O que está acontecendo? O que você tem para me contar?

- Não é nada demais. – ele voltou a me olhar e agir com confiança como de costume. Fiquei mais aliviada, porém não totalmente. – conversamos depois da festa, na casa de Sirius.

- É? – eu questionei ainda em duvida se estava tudo bem mesmo. – Então, deixa eu ir me arrumar.

Antes de entrar no quarto, contudo, nós nos beijamos, _vocês sabem_, porque era simplesmente irresistível estar nos braços de meu namorado. O que eu espero, na verdade, _que vocês não saibam_, não pelos mesmos meios que eu, ao menos. Já basta que _ela_ saiba.

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! Tudo bem? Como foi o Natal de vocês? Comigo foi tudo ótimo e estou bem. **

**Meio que pra compensar vocês, e também porque quando começo, não consigo mais parar, aqui está o novo capítulo. Se der eu posto outro até o dia trinta e um, mas caso se torne impossível, e como muitos podem viajar até lá, vou já deixar registrado meus votos.**

**Que 2011 não seja somente um ano qualquer, que seja **_**o**_** ano. Desejo que batalhem muito para conseguirem seus objetivos, mas que também aproveitem todo o caminho até lá. Os sonhos realizados nos levam a uma espécie de êxtase, mas é no caminho que encontramos a verdadeira felicidade. Desejo muita saúde, paz mesmo em tempos de guerra, e amor ( com James, Sirius, Remus, da vida real ou para quem tem um gosto mais cruel, Voldemort e até Snapes, rs).**

**Esse ano significa muito pra mim, é o ano da minha formatura (11 de agosto), é um ano para o qual eu criei muita expectativa e várias metas. Espero sinceramente poder estar mais presente no fanfiction e dividir meus momentos com vocês, e meus personagens.**

**Que em 2011 James e Lily, assim como os marotos continuem tão imortais como são hoje.**

**Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada**

**Ju**

**p.s. o que estão achando da fic? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Mrs Nah Potter: **Oi Nara! Isso, me manda mesmo por email, por favor. Espero que goste deste capítulo, a Lily até que fica bem comportada nele, rs. Também tenho raiva da Hestia, muita para falar a verdade, rs. Muito obrigada pelos votos, e eu desejo acompanhar você se como nova universitária, desejo tudo em dobro. Acho que estou no mesmo barco que você, queria um James, mas caso seja impossível ta valendo um Sirius ou um Remus. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Vanessa S.**** : **Olá!Bom, você vai descobrir já, já o que ele tem pra falar, rs. Espero que goste deste capítulo, apesar de a Lil estar relativamente comportada nele, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**carol mamoru : **Oie! Bom, espero que seu _amigo_ volte a ser um ser humano pensante e veja logo o que está perdendo por não estar ao seu lado. Assim, pessoalmente, eu acho que todo garoto tem a sua fase idiota, só que é demais que eles achem que a garota tem de esperar essa fase, que às vezes pode ser longa, passar, né? Segredinho sobre Podmore, você está certa quanto a suas suspeitas, rs. Quanto a Sirius e Lene, bem, a Lily está cuidando deles com imenso cuidado. E, sim, eu também odeio a Hestia, cara, melhor eu ficar calada, rs. Desejo tudo em dobro pra você! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Alice D. Lupin** : Olá! Já te disse isso mil vezes, mas volto a repetir, adoro seus comentários e os leio por inteiro, pode acreditar. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic, de verdade, muito feliz. Desejo tudo em dobro para você, se der tempo, entro no MSN mais tarde e repito meus votos. Nem vou falar nada sobre minha necessidade de um maroto real em minha vida, rs. Eu me sinti exatamente igual, são sempre as fics que me levantam quando tudo parece sem graça. É, você está certa, a Lil tem mania de perseguição, rs. Acho que também dormiria de roupas, de terça para quarta se fosse a Lily. O que eu posso dizer sobre Podmore é que não é uma impressão. Comentário de quase médica, rs, você deveria comer alguma coisa no café da manhã, nem que fosse somente uma banana ou algo assim, não faz bem ficar em jejum por tanto tempo. É realmente horrível quando falam de nós como se não estivéssemos ao lado, isso também acontece às vezes comigo, rs. Pois, é, a Hestia vaia acabar nos processando, rs. Vou falar, também queria um amigo como Sirius, rs. Também tenho azar com sorteios de grupos, embora na faculdade, tenha dado sorte na maioria das vezes. Não, ele ainda não a pediu em casamento, ele deu a ela um anel de compromisso no epilogo, ah Lil tinha chamado ele de noivo no último, mas eles meio que levaram na brincadeira como a coisa da babá, depois ela explica no epilogo, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mila Pink : **Oie!No meio do ano vou estar me formando em Medicina, em pensar que foi na época do vestibular que escrevi minha primeira fic, sabe, é bom saber que ainda estou por aqui no fanfiction. O negócio é pensar positivo, _vai_ ser _o_ ano! Desejo tudo de melhor para você! Bom você vai descobrir o que o James quer com a Lil, espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Moniket: **Olá!Bom, eu acho que o titulo só vai ser entendido mesmo no final da fic, rs. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic, de verdade. Digamos que sua má impressão com a Hestia é completamente válida, rs. Espero que goste deste. E feliz ano novo pra você também. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Maria Clara Sifuentes : **Olá!Tudo bem? Como está de viagem? Aproveitando bastante? Espero que sim.E Fogos de artifício? Já terminou de postar? Vou por em dia, , sobre James e Lily, com essa Hestia no meio, não posso falar nada, rs, mas digamos que sua preocupação é váém adoro o Sirius, não sei se já deu pra perceber, mas ele é um dos meus personagens que goste deste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mandy Cullen Black :** Oie! Que linda, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Seguindo seu conselho/pedido, aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que goste. Um ano novo cheio de alegrias para você! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Missão Impossível**

_Continuação de James e eu_

**Capítulo 4.**

Nós chegamos à festa bem mais tarde do que Sirius, aparentemente ele não conseguira nos esperar. Minha esperança é que toda a ansiedade dele tenha sido para ver Marlene, e não _Mellany_, apesar de ele estar engolindo a segunda desde o momento em que coloquei os pés no salão de festas do ministério_. Garotos! _

O salão era realmente glamoroso, com lustres enormes e paredes com desenhos em gesso. Havia uma mesa no centro, com vários tipos de comida, além de um bar no canto à esquerda. A música tornava o ambiente envolvente, mas permitia a conversa sem que tivéssemos gritar.

Avistei Marlene junto a Emmeline, que também trabalhava no ministério, e as mostrei para James. Seria mais fácil conversarmos com elas, pois Sirius estava realmente _ocupado_. Ele colocou a mão em minhas costas e caminhamos até o grupo que conversava alegremente.

Cheguei à seguinte conclusão: Ou Marlene não havia visto Sirius em sua companhia feminina, ou ela estava fingindo muito bem o seu descaso para com o ex-namorado. _Não_, eu não acho que o descaso genuíno seja uma possibilidade.

- Lily! – Lene me recebeu com surpresa. – Não sabia que viria. - então me cumprimentou com dois beijos e fez o mesmo com James. – Como vocês estão?

Emme também nos cumprimentou parecendo estar mais feliz do que surpresa com a nossa presença. Eu deixei meu ressentimento por não ter sido convidada de lado e abri meu melhor sorriso para elas.

- Sobrevivendo, _vocês sabem_. – elas riram juntas e James disse em meu ouvido que pegaria algo pra comer e voltava. - Tendo de aturar _Moody_ e _aquela garota_, só Merlin sabe o que tenho sofrido.

- Como adora reclamar da vida! – Marlene revirou os olhos, risonha. – Sentimos falta de todo esse drama exagerado, não é Emme?

Emmeline concordou com a cabeça e deu um gole no copo que segurava. Olhei ao redor, mas não vi Remus, será que ele não havia chegado ainda?

- Não há nem um pouco de exagero em meu drama. – disse cruzando os braços. – Vocês nem ao menos sabem metade das coisas que preciso encarar diariamente. – Olhei para Emme. – Onde está Remus?

- Ah, ele vai ter uma prova para a semana que vem, não pode vir. – Ela fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Melhor, porque assim não fico me sentindo a única solteira da festa... - Marlene declarou dando o braço para a outra. E depois ela olhou numa direção atrás de mim. – Viu só como seu _amiguinho_ está sofrendo?

Acompanhei o olhar dela e encontrei Sirius, ainda com _Mellany_. Era o momento certo para eu exercer meu papel de advogada, mesmo que, _do Diabo_. Merlin, me ajude com meus argumentos, tenho um trabalho final de estratégias por escrever e um vestido de madrinha a defender.

- Até parece que você não conhece Sirius o suficiente para saber que isso tudo é fachada. – Ela me olhou desafiadoramente e eu continuei sem me intimidar. – É claro que eu não deveria estar de contando isso, mas em virtude da ocasião, bem, ele acha que se ficar com _Mellany_ na sua frente, vai te fazer ciúmes.

O que não é uma mentira enorme. Sirius disse algo como _Marlene precisava entender o que estava perdendo_. Ou seja, o mesmo que ciúmes, certo? Ou não. Preciso pesquisar sobre isso.

- Então ele atingiu totalmente ao objetivo. – Emmeline delatou nossa amiga que fez uma cara feia para nós duas. – Quantos copos de champanhe você já bebeu depois que ele apareceu grudado naquela garota?

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. – ela nos disse olhando culpada para a taça vazia em suas mãos. – Eu termino o namoro com ele por não agüentar mais sua imaturidade, e é assim que ele tenta me reconquistar?

- Ninguém disse que era um plano inteligente. – eu avaliei. – Mas certamente é um plano desesperado.

- Será que pelo menos uma vez na vida você pode ficar do meu lado? – Marlene reclamou.

Claro, pensei, desde que ficar do seu lado não signifique apoiar o seu rompimento com Sirius. Fora que de uma forma ou de outra eu estava do lado dela, porque eu sabia que minha amiga ainda amava o idiota e ela não seria feliz longe dele. _O que foi_? Sempre fui muito altruísta!

Porém, não acho que minha resposta ia soar plausível para Marlene. Por isso fiquei bastante feliz quando meu namorado com um prato cheio de canapés e duas taças de champanhe veio nos interromper.

- Qual o tema da conversa? – James quis saber. Quando hesitamos em responder, ele inteligentemente olhou na direção do melhor amigo, e de forma zombeteira implicou com Marlene. – Ah, entendo.

Eu e Emmeline rimos, enquanto Marlene revirava os olhos. Já disse isso, mas gosto de repetir, não me importo nem um pouco de ter um namorado imaturo.

- Você – Lene apontou para James que bebia em sua taça. – é um idiota. - ele riu com o xingamento, então Marlene também sorriu. - Você viu o que saiu no Profeta diário sobre o seu timinho?

Afinal, os dois eram bons amigos e estavam cansados de trocar xingamentos assim na minha frente. Eles tinham muitos assuntos em comum, principalmente o amor pelo quadribol e Sirius. No caso de James Fraternal, claro. E, ah, eu também era uma coisa em comum a eles, apesar de não gostar quando sou o tema da conversa, especialmente quando eles mantêm segredo.

Fiquei olhando para eles ali distraídos e fui atrás de Sirius, já que vira _Mellany_ sozinha com algumas outras vadias como _ela_.

Olhei ao redor e logo encontrei Sirius sentado num banco junto ao bar onde estavam servindo as bebidas. Sem pensar duas vezes caminhei de forma determinada até ele. O fato de ele ter levado cerca de três minutos para me reconhecer e mais três para pronunciar meu nome de uma forma totalmente enrolada, foi o suficiente para que eu percebesse o quanto ele abusara do álcool.

- Acho melhor irmos para casa. – eu disse depositando minha taça de champanhe em cima do balcão. Estava prevendo grandes problemas caso permanecêssemos por muito mais tempo. – Cadê aquele seu espelho? Vamos chamar James e sair de fininho, você obviamente não está bem.

Ele me olhou feio durante algum tempo, pegou a minha taça e bebeu o conteúdo em um só gole. Merlin, _por favor_, permita que eu consiga sair desta festa sem ser expulsa.

- Antes eu tenho que falar com Marlene. – ele me informou ficando de pé.

Contudo, coloquei-me a frente dele. O que com certeza era uma piada, mesmo sobre meus saltos altos. Sei que seria humanamente impossível impedi-lo de ir onde quer que fosse. Pelo menos como um obstáculo físico, mas eu ainda tinha alguns bons argumentos.

- O que você vai falar para ela? – eu perguntei colocando minhas mãos na cintura, como se fosse uma mãe preocupada. Ou se preferirem, uma babá zelosa. – Vai fazer mais uma vez papel de bobo na frente dela? – Ele me olhou sem entender, como se eu estivesse falando coisas sem sentido. – Como, aliás, fez a noite inteira beijando aquela _idiota_? – talvez tenha pegado pesado demais, já que ele me olhou com uma cara ofendida, o que era raro. – Vai querer mesmo mostrar o quanto é maduro chegando bêbado até ela?

Acho que bons argumentos podem ser jogados no lixo se quem os recebe é um cara de coração partido e entorpecido pelo álcool. _Merlin_, me ajude! Fui atrás de Sirius, correndo, enquanto ele cambaleava a minha frente com seus passos largos. Cheguei bem a tempo de ver os olhos arregalados de Marlene e assistir a tentativa de meu pobre namorado impedir o escândalo.

Claro, que Sirius ignorou o fato de James ter dado alguns tapas em suas costas e o chamar para um lanche na mesa do centro. Claro, que ele abriu a boca enorme para falar com Marlene. Claro, que ela pegou a taça que Emmeline tinha em mãos e despejou na cara dele. Claro, que ele foi expulso da festa, e levou consigo meu namorado.

- Agora acredita em mim quando digo que ele está sofrendo? – eu perguntei a minha melhor amiga. E tudo bem que tudo o que Sirius disse foi que ela ainda iria se arrepender de tê-lo largado, ou algo parecido, isso de forma enrolada, e usou alguns palavrões.

- E você acha que _eu_ não estou sofrendo? – ela quis saber com lagrimas rolando pelo rosto. Dava para ver que ela também havia bebido além da conta, como Emme dissera antes. – Não vivemos mais em Hogwarts, Lil, você vai ver o que ter um relacionamento no mundo real, não me julgue antes disso.

- Não estou julgando. – eu me aproximei dela para um abraço. – Vou trabalhar no amadurecimento dele para você, ta? – disse me afastando, mas ela apenas riu com cara de choro. – e dá próxima vez me convide para a festa.

_O que é_? Não resisti, tive de acrescentar a última frase!

- Odeio que até minha melhor amiga me lembre _ele_. – ela disse entre um soluço e outro. Eu me senti um tanto quanto ofendida com essa observação, mas então ela me abraçou novamente e chorou no meu ombro entre resmungos. – Cada vez que te encontro percebo o quanto me faz uma falta enorme.

Tudo bem, agora eu quero que vocês sejam sinceros e me digam, sou realmente _eu_ a pessoa maluca nesta história? Eu acho que _não_.

Eu e Emmeline levamos Marlene até a casa dela, aparatamos diretamente em seu quarto para evitar encontros com qualquer um dos seus familiares. Fizemos que ela tomasse um banho, e depois de algum tempo, ela estava quase normal, já sem chorar. Emme foi para casa e Lene me pediu para dormir com ela, amanhã poderíamos tomar café juntas, e relembrar os velhos tempos.

- Bem que eu queria, Lene. – mas eu não podia simplesmente me esquecer de James e Sirius. – James parece que tinha algo de importante pra me falar, e eu sou tão chata com ele, você sabe, com todo esse atormento de _Hestia_... - suspirei profundamente lamentando meu infortúnio. – amanhã de manhã eu juro que passo aqui e fico contigo até a hora de ir pra minha casa, ou minha mãe me mata.

Fiquei mais um tempo com ela, Lene não tocou mais no nome de Sirius, ficou apenas me contando sobre seu trabalho e todas as coisas chatas do chefe que tinha de aturar. Quando ela começou a bocejar, eu me despedi e aparatei na sala do apartamento de Sirius, achei seguro, devido às atuais conjunturas.

James estava deitado no sofá, já adormecido, fiquei parada em pé por um tempo, pensando se deveria ter dormindo na casa de Marlene, afinal de contas. Sentei-me na ponta do sofá e mexi em seu cabelo com delicadeza, ele nem tinha tirado os sapatos, na certa dormira tentando se manter acordado. Ele abriu os olhos quando eu tirei os seus óculos e o depositei sobre a mesa do centro.

- Lily... - ele falou cheio de sono, e tentou se sentar, mas eu fiz que não precisava, afinal ele estava mesmo muito cansado. – Você demorou, ficou tudo bem com Marlene?

- Acho que sim. – eu disse depois de um bocejo. – ela já está em casa, dormindo, acredito. – Olhei para a porta do quarto de Sirius. – Foi difícil controlá-lo?

- Não, logo ele caiu no sono... - James disse esfregando os olhos. Eu alisei novamente seus cabelos. – Venha, durma aqui comigo. – ele fez o pedido. – sua mãe vai achar que você dormiu na academia de qualquer jeito e eu amplio o sofá.

Olhei para James pensativa. Foram poucas as vezes que dormi junto a ele, e em todas elas, tivera que me controlar e controlá-lo ao mesmo tempo, o que posso _jurar_, não é nada fácil. E certo, eu sei o que vocês estão pensando, não é como se eu fosse uma santa, mas vocês estão falando com a pessoa que tem como padrão romântico a _Branca de neve_. Quero dizer, não é nenhum pecado desejar que quando aconteça seja especial, e eu sempre imaginei tudo isso com um _véu branco_ no meio.

Eu sei, _eu sei_, eu já vou para o inferno _mesmo_. Mas não é por nenhuma referência religiosa, é só que eu acho linda a jura de amor eterno,e também, sabe, todo aquele vé, _tudo bem_, em minha defesa ainda estamos nos anos 70 e eu sou de uma família conservadora.

Por outro lado, era ótimo quando ele se acalmava e nós finalmente dormíamos abraçados. E James estava praticamente morto de sono, o que com certeza, facilitariam as coisas para mim.

Acordei cedo, com o sol penetrando pelas janelas da sala de Sirius. Pela respiração de James, ele já estava acordado, apenas me esperava, ainda com o braço em volta de mim, seu queixo tocando meu pescoço. Virei-me de modo a encará-lo, James manteve o braço em torno de mim para que eu não caísse. .

- Prometi a Marlene que iria tomar café da manhã com ela. – ele fez uma careta de desaprovação, enquanto eu tocava o seu rosto. – O que você tinha para me falar?

-É só que...- ele hesitou mais uma vez, mas finalmente disse. – Vou para a fazenda no fim de semana que vem. – ele disse me puxando para mais perto. – e eu sei que toda vez que eu te convido, você diz que sua mãe não permite ou inventa qualquer outra desculpa.

- Mas minha mãe realmente não deixa. – eu disse indignada com a insinuação dele. O que não era de fato uma verdade, mas se eu tivesse perguntado a ela, com certeza a resposta seria não. _Sério_.

- Sua mãe não deixaria que você estivesse aqui, e, no entanto, você está. – por que eu não poderia ter achado um namorado um pouco mais burro, e um tanto quanto menos insistente? – Nós já namoramos há pouco mais de dois anos, Lil, qual o grande problema de você passar um único fim de semana na fazenda de meus avós, conhecer toda a minha família, sério, me explique.

- Bom, não há nenhum problema. – eu disse sem encarar seus olhos.

Por que era óbvio que eu via vários. Primeiro que suspeitava o que estava por trás do grande interesse de meu namorado, quero dizer, será mesmo que eu era capaz de resistir a um fim de semana numa fazenda? E depois tinha toda a família Potter, lógico que eu já havia conhecido o Sr e a Sra. Potter, e eles foram realmente agradáveis e atenciosos, mas já ouvira muitas histórias sobre a avó riquíssima e puro sangue, além dos primos que moravam na França. Eu me sentia um pouco coagida.

- Eu quero _muito_ que você vá. – ele disse se sentando, quando eu me levantara e sentara-me à mesa do centro, calçando minhas sandálias. Sério, James conseguia fazer a expressão perfeita de pobre coitado, e eu sempre acabava morrendo de pena dele.

A verdade é que eu sabia o quanto ele queria que eu fosse. James não era de hesitar em falar qualquer coisa comigo, ele era sempre direto e claro. Acho que eu estava o traumatizando com esse assunto, sempre recusando, sempre inventando desculpas, sempre o decepcionando. E foi por isso que eu resolvi dar a ele o benefício da dúvida esta vez.

- Eu vou pedir a minha mãe- de verdade desta vez, pensei. – mais uma vez, _eu juro_. - ele fez um som de reprovação. – se ela não deixar, aí pensamos juntos sobre o assunto depois.

Existia 90% de chance de minha mãe dizer não, mas caso James desse sorte com seus 10%, eu acharia que esse era um sinal de Merlin, e iria. Pronto, era este meu acordo mental comigo mesma.

- Vou passar na academia para um banho e depois vou direto para a casa de Marlene. – de pé eu me abaixei para beijar de leve os lábios dele. – Nos vemos na academia depois que eu deixar a casa dos meus pais e eu te dou a resposta.

É, eu sei o que vocês estão pensando, voltei ao meu posto de louca da história. Mas tudo bem, estou acostumada com a incompreensão.

Aparatei nos jardins da academia e fui atingida por um frio enorme, era sorte que tanto o salão do ministério, como a casa de Sirius fossem aquecidas magicamente, ou eu já teria congelado dentro de meu vestido. Fui direto para meu quarto, não havia ninguém na sala dos alunos, nem pelos corredores, afinal estava cedo mesmo. Escolhi uma calça jeans e um casaco de lã, o dia prometia ser longo, e fui para o banho.

Antes de voltar aos jardins para aparatar na casa de minha amiga, resolvi passar no quarto dos garotos, para ver se Frank estava por lá, pelo tempo de demorara tomando meu banho, já dera a hora de ele acordar. Acontece que não era apenas meu amigo que estava lá.

- Bom dia! – eu respondi quando Quim, Podmore e Frank me cumprimentaram. Aparentemente os três estavam acordados e ficaram cada um em suas camas conversando.

- James não está por aqui. – Quim fez a piada, e eu ri sem graça, ainda na porta. Eu conhecia Quim Shacklebolt desde Howarts, ele era da corvinal, muito alto, igualmente forte, negro e extremamente cordial. Estava bastante feliz de ele não pertencer ao grupo rival na missão que cumpriríamos dali a um mês. – Estou brincando, sinta-se a vontade, Lily.

Eu sorri mais confiante e comecei a caminhar até a cama de Frank. Meu amigo esfregou os olhos e me perguntou aonde eu iria tão cedo, olhando para minhas roupas. Eu expliquei que iria para a casa de Marlene, e entre sussurros para que Podmore que parecia atento não me escutasse falei que queria uma opinião sobre algo.

- Eu já te disse... - ele me falou em tom de aviso. – deixe que Marlene e Sirius se resolvam sozinhos, isso não é problema seu, e convenhamos, Lil, você já tem que lidar com vários.

- Você nem imagina quantos... - então eu contei para ele detalhadamente a conversa que _Hestia_ tivera comigo na sala de antídotos, porque sabe, eu precisava desabafar, aquelas palavras ainda martelavam em minha mente.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. – ele me disse, depois de analisar tudo o que despejei sobre ele. – Se James gosta mesmo de você, ele não se importará com Hestia, por mais que ela tenha planos.

Mordi os lábios. Porque essa era a visão de meu amigo, aquele que não enxerga um palmo a sua frente e nunca percebe quando alguma garota o deseja de forma romântica. Exceto por Alice, mas ela é a namorada dele, o que com certeza é uma _grande_ dica.

Acho que ia ter de continuar por minha conta. Despedi-me dos garotos e em pouco mais de dez minutos estava aparatando na cozinha dos Mckinnon.

- Você está atrasada. – ela disse sentada a mesa saboreando seu café da manhã. – Acordei com uma fome gigantesca, além da dor de cabeça.

Ela fechou os olhos pensando na dor e eu revirei os olhos. Pelo visto, ou os pais de minha amiga já haviam acordado há muito tempo, ou ainda dormiam. O irmão caçula agora se encontrava em Hogwarts.

- Da próxima vez tente não beber tanto. – eu disse. – embora, não esperasse uma fome tão grande, Lene, geralmente as pessoas ficam enjoadas durante a ressaca.

- Merlin!- ela abriu os olhos arregalados. – Por que você foi dizer isso? Agora meu estomago está realmente embrulhado.

Fiz sinal negativo com a cabeça e me servi de alguns pães, impressionante como meu mau humor matinal ainda não tivesse me atacado, eu estava em jejum durante um bom tempo, James ficaria maravilhado. Ela parou de comer e ficou me assistindo.

Só que é claro que eu já tinha arquitetado planos para nossa tarde. Sugeri que fossemos ver as fotos e o filme da nossa formatura em Hogwarts. Meu pai levara a sua câmera de vídeo recém-adquirida na época da cerimônia e distribuía as fitas vídeo-cassete para meus amigos. O pai de Marlene, um amante de filmes trouxas, nos ensinou um feitiço que fazia o filme ser projetado numa parede branca.

Apesar de me olhar com certa desconfiança, ela aceitou. É claro que eu sabia o quanto minha amiga ia ficar balançada, ao ver todos aqueles registros daquela noite feliz, tantos momentos entre ela e Sirius. Nós almoçamos no quarto de Marlene, de modo que não perdemos tempo e conseguimos relembrar todos nossos momentos em Hogwarts, tudo o que havíamos passado juntas, foi nesse clima nostálgico que consegui uma promessa valiosa.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo. – ela disse enfim. – Caso Sirius me proponha um encontro, não irei recusar. – ela suspirou. – mas fique sabendo, Lil, essa é a última chance de ele me mostrar que quer realmente ser meu companheiro, e não só, você sabe, meu namorado adolescente.

Eu a abracei feliz. Tinha muita coisa para conversar com Sirius, e também para escrever em nosso projeto de estratégia.

Fui para casa de minha família quando já era noite. Todos os primeiros sábados do mês, eu e Petúnia tínhamos que jantar com nossos pais, assim relembrávamos a importância da família. Ou pelo menos essa era a idéia, porque a maior parte do tempo o que eu tinha de fazer era aturar a chatice do marido de minha irmã.

Só que eu percebi que havia algo estranho desde o momento em que Cheguei. Minha mãe parecia muito agitada, ia de um lado para o outro, trazendo tabuleiros, e mudando coisas de posição. Meu pai a observava com uma feição que mesclava preocupação e tristeza. Sentei-me no sofá ao lado de meu pai, e fiquei analisando a cena, esperando o melhor momento para perguntar o que de fato acontecia ali.

- Mãe! – eu disse quando ela trouxe o tabuleiro com uma torta de chocolate, a minha preferida. – hum... - ela ficou de pé parada, esperando que eu falasse. – James me convidou para passar o próximo final de semana na fazenda dos avós dele, o que a senhora acha?

- Acho uma excelente idéia. – e foi atrás de uma vassoura no porão sobre a escada.

Então, eu realmente soube que havia algo grandiosamente errado em minha casa. Merlin, olhei para meu pai com susto, mas ele apenas sorriu de lado.

- Tem certeza, mãe? – eu falei me certificando de que ela entendera direito. – é uma viagem longa, não dá para aparatar lá, eu vou ter de _dormir_...

Contudo, ela me ignorou. Parece que James estava mesmo com sorte. E minha mãe _levemente_ doente.

Petúnia finalmente chegou, e sentamo-nos à mesa de jantar. Achei estranho que Valter não a estivesse acompanhando, só depois fui compreender o porquê.

- Será que eu posso saber o motivo de eu não poder trazer meu marido a este jantar? – Petúnia estourou-se quando já estávamos na metade do prato principal, um delicioso pernil. Contudo, devo admitir, o silêncio já estava me incomodando. - pensei que iam ter um escândalo para falar, algo tão vergonhoso como os amigos dessa garota... – sim, era de mim que minha irmã falava, é o chamado _amor_ fraternal. – O que está acontecendo?

É porque definitivamente alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Ou James dera uma poção a minha mãe, nunca se sabe. _Merlin_, ainda não acredito no que ela me disse. _Uma excelente idéia?_

-Bem, seu pai e eu... - ela olhou para meu pai, que apenas continuou calado. – bem, eu vou viajar, fazer um cruzeiro.

- Vocês vão viajar? – eu exclamei feliz, quero dizer, eles costumavam trazer lembranças para mim. E dependendo de quando voltassem podíamos ter de adiar o próximo jantar em família. – Por quanto tempo? – indaguei esperançosa.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – meu disse levando uma garfada a boca.- Sua mãe ficará fora por uns dois meses.

- Seu pai e eu...- minha mãe voltou a sua frase inicial, só que desta vez prosseguiu. – nós tivemos muitas brigas nos últimos meses e... – meu coração disparou dentro de meu peito. – então nós vamos ficar esse tempo separados... - Petúnia estava boquiaberta.- enquanto eu viajo vou repensar a minha vida... – ela olhou de mim para Petúnia.- sei que vocês vão entender, já estão grandes, essas coisas acontecem.

Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Certo, o que estava acontecendo com a minha vida, afinal?

- Vocês vão se separar? – Petúnia teve coragem de fazer a pergunta em voz alta. – Vão se divorciar? – ela continuou. – Meu Deus, que vergonha.- ela fez uma pausa e declarou. – Vocês estão velhos demais para isso!

- Mas por quê? – eu quis saber. – Algo ligado a imaturidade?

É eu sei, mas as pessoas costumam não pensar muito no que vão dizer quando estão nervosas. E o fato de lagrimas terem escapado de meus olhos indicavam perfeitamente meu estado emocional naquele momento.

- Nós estamos brigando muito, eu quero repensar a minha vida... - minha mãe começou, mas então meu pai a interrompeu.

- Não é algo definitivo. – ele nos disse mais claramente. – Nós não estamos felizes, mas também não estávamos antes. – ele encerrou com a clássica frase. – Só não podíamos mais esconder de vocês...

Eu preferia que continuassem escondendo, pensei, e disse em voz alta, pouco antes de desaparatar. Sério, eu não me orgulho disso, mas eu não estava preparada para uma notícia dessas. _Não mesmo_.

Ao chegar à academia, subi correndo para meu quarto, mas obviamente fui vista, e flagrada chorando. James bateu na porta, insistiu para que eu a abrisse. Sirius fez o mesmo, e não teve nenhum sucesso, acabou me xingando por ignorá-lo por tanto tempo. Frank ficou lá por quase tanto tempo quanto James. Alice foi a última a tentar, aparentemente pensou que podia ser uma questão feminina para que eu recusasse falar com os garotos. Não adiantava, eu simplesmente não queria falar com ninguém.

Eu não sei explicar, mas, _Merlin_, se eu achava que Sirius e Marlene eram para sempre, meus pais, eram sei lá, algo como _ad eternum_. E aí de repente eles vêem com uma noticia dessas para mim? O que minha mãe queria repensar? Meu pai é um ótimo homem e a ama muito. Eu tenho _certeza_ disso.

Merlin, será que meu pai havia feito algo de errado? Será que a palavra traição era um termo usado entre meus pais? Eu queria dormir e não acordar nunca mais.

É claro que eu passara a noite toda insone, pensando e repensando, por vezes chorando. Acabei optando por escrever uma carta a meus pais, antes de tomar meu banho. Com toda a certeza eu não agira de forma madura na noite passada, nem com eles, nem com ninguém, _aliás_.

Por isso, depois um belo banho, fui até o quarto dos garotos e me ajoelhei junto a cama de James, que ainda dormia. Fiquei ali durante alguns minutos o observando, até que ele aos poucos abriu os olhos. Ele se espreguiçou e se sentou, eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Sabe, eu fiquei preocupado. - ele me disse, o volume de sua voz era baixo já que os outros garotos ainda dormiam. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele passou um braço ao meu redor. – O que aconteceu?

-Briguei com meus pais, eu acho. – disse ainda cabisbaixa, afinal, eu estava de fato triste e decepcionada.

- Por quê? – ele quis saber preocupado. – Não foi por causa do meu convite, foi? – eu mal me lembrava do que ele estava falando. Continuava examinando minhas unhas, sem encará-lo. – Eu posso falar com eles, se você quiser.

- Não foi por isso. – olhei para cima a fim de encará-lo.- Não quero falar no assunto, ainda estou triste, sabe, desculpa por ontem - eu disse tirando a carta que guardara em meu bolso. – escrevi para eles.

- Posso ler? – ele perguntou tirando a carta de minhas mãos, eu assenti. Peguei o travesseiro dele e me deitei em seu colo. Enquanto lia, ele acariciava meus cabelos, estava mesmo precisando.

**Pai e Mãe,**

**Perdão por ontem. Espero que entendam a carta única, pois é assim que os tenho em meu coração. **

**Beijos **

**Lily**

Não sei se James conseguiu entender alguma coisa com aquela carta, mas pelo menos não voltou a me fazer perguntas. Conforme ele ia mexendo em meu cabelo, o sono que sumira a noite toda, foi voltando, e acabei adormecendo. Só acordei quando o sol começava a se por, e mesmo assim, devido a vozes pouco barulhentas vindas da cama ao lado.

Abri os olhos devagar e vi que Sirius e James jogavam snap explosivo na cama do primeiro. Sorri me lembrando do quanto eles costumavam fazer isso em Hogwarts, levantei-me e me sentei junto a eles. Ambos me perguntaram se eu estava melhor, e eu assenti. Eles indicaram um saco de doces da dedos de mel, e disseram que era pra mim, presente dos dois, por isso, dei um beijo em cada um e falei que tinha ótimas noticias.

-Marlene disse que apesar de seu comportamento _deplorável_ na festa de ontem... – Sirius até deixou que James visse suas cartas quando citei o nome de minha amiga, ele estava mesmo desesperado, _sério_, eu precisava ajudá-lo. – caso você a convide para um encontro, ela aceitará...

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme. Desses que dá até pena de interromper, mas pelo bem da humanidade, _tive_ que o fazer.

- O que você só vai fazer quando _eu_ julgar adequado... - eu disse rispidamente. – precisamos conversar bastante essa semana, afinal, ela jurou ser a sua última chance... - ele piscou para mim descrente. – e você não vai querer desperdiçá-la, _vai_?

- E qual a _minha_ boa noticia? – James quis saber roubando um sapo de chocolate de meu saco de doces.

- Você não fica feliz o suficiente por mim? – Sirius disse ao amigo e roubou uma de minhas balas prediletas, _como sempre_, aliás. Fiquei impressionada que ele não tivesse dito coisa pior, mas pelo visto seu orgulho estava lá embaixo depois da bebedeira de sexta, ele costuma ser tão mais _difícil_. – Vamos, Lily, conte tudo o que a sua amiga falou de mim...

Eu ri de forma prepotente. Era sempre bom ter Sirius totalmente em minhas mãos.

- Conto quando _eu_ achar que está merecendo... – falei me deliciando com a cara impaciente dele. – caso se comporte adequadamente essa semana... - eu ri quando ele começou a xingar o mundo e me virei para James ao completar. – quando estivermos na fazenda dos Potter.

- Jura que você vai? – James me abraçou por trás e beijou repetidas vezes meu rosto.

Ele era o sinônimo de felicidade. Mas Sirius ainda estava revoltado comigo e jogou sobre nós seu travesseiro, o que resultou numa guerra, extremamente demorada entre nós três. Só finalizada quando os outros integrantes do quarto resolveram aparecer e nós fomos para uma visita clandestina a cozinha, escondidos pela capa da invisibilidade. Cercada por eles, entre piadas, risadas e doces, só fui mesmo me lembrar do quanto minha vida está progressivamente virando de pé a cabeça, quando me vi sozinha em minha cama, antes de dormir.

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! Tudo bem? Feliz Ano Novo, mais uma vez!**

**Aqui em casa eu decidi que eu e minha irmã, que nunca vamos para a cozinha, íamos fazer nossa ceia. Ou seja, temos um **_**longo**_** dia pela frente, rs. Por isso resolvi postar logo pela manhã. A única coisa que fiz até agora foi o musse de chocolate, por interesses mais que justificáveis, claro, rs. **

**Aliás, semana que vem retomo meu curso pré residência, mas ainda estou de férias da faculdade, só tendo então meus domingos e quartas ocupados. Domingo com o estágio e tal. Assim, acho que vai dar pra manter uma boa freqüência de postagem aqui no fanfiction em Janeiro.**

**Gostaram deste capítulo? A Lily tava mais comportadinha, certo? E o James não tinha nada assim de tão grave para falar com ela, desculpe preocupar vocês. Mas de qualquer forma, a preocupação não é tão descabida assim. **

**Beijinhos infinitos, muito obrigada e um 2011 maravilhoso para vocês!**

**Ju**


	5. Chapter 5

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Moniket** : Nem é com esse intuito, mas perde um pouco da graça se eu disser antes, rs. Mas vai ser um prazer tê-la aqui até o final. Rindo, você se parece com a Lil? Que bom! Assim você consegue a entender! Sirius, Lily e James são as coisas mais lindas mesmo, sinceramente eu os amo demais, rs, pronto falei. Logo, logo vamos saber o que vai acontecer. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mrs Nah Potter** : Não chegou seu email! Bom, estou postando no dia nove, a prova ia ser hoje ou amanhã? De qualquer forma, boa prova, saiba que estou torcendo por você! Final de ano é sempre uma época saudosa mesmo, espero que a fic não tenha te lembrado momentos tristes, não é essa a intenção. E sim, a Lil precisa de um 2011 daqueles, tadinha. Que seu 2011 seja perfeito! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lily Fifi LaFolle**** : **Sim, que bom mesmo, estava realmente saudosa do fanfiction, não há nada tão mágico como as fics. Nunca vi essa série, é boa? Eu na verdade, de série, no momento só Glee. A censura é livre para o nome do fã clube da Hestia, rs. Feliz 2011 para você também! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mila Pink** Não qualquer fazenda, rs, mas de uma família bruxa, rs. Ok, parei. Eu gosto de quando a gente vai para o sitio do meu tio, que fica no meio de duas fazendas, mas em dois dias já canso, rs. Que bom que a Lil te faz rir, rs. Obrigada, espero mesmo que eu consiga me tornar uma boa profissional, eu escolhi medicina de família e comunidade. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Ninha Baudelaire**Que bom que gostou! A Lily tem probleminhas, óbvio, rs. Ledo engano pensar no que eu quero, já disse algumas vezes mas sou apenas uma peça usada por estes personagens cheios de vida própria, rs. São eles que mandam na história. Um ano maravilhoso para você também! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**mandy cullen black**Desculpa pelo susto, rs. Adorei seu apelido para a Hestia, a Lil super aprova, rs. Também acho que o James anda vacilando, eu to com pena da Lil e tudo mais. Um 2011 cheio de sucessos para você também, desejo tudo em dobro. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**zihsendin**** : **Saudades também! Vou continuar aparecendo, pode deixar, mas de qualquer forma, obrigada mesmo. E que bom que a Lil te faz rir, rs. E bem a Lily é surtada mesmo, mas ela tem motivo, rs. A Lil agradece a ajuda, rs. Rindo muito do seu comentário sobre o Sirius. Tadinho. Batata com leite condensado? Como fica isso? Um 2011 maravilhoso para você também, tudo em dobro! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Clara Casali** Eu também estou com pena da pobre Lily, que fique registrado. Eu também não sei o que eu faria, provavelmente eu surtaria, ou algo parecido, rs. Jura que você vai pra Disney? Eu quero muito ir! Umas amigas minhas vão agora, mas eu acho que só vou conseguir Money pra isso em janeiro de 2012. Também estou louca para ver o parque do Harry Potter, eu vou morrer de emoção lá, fato. Desejo uma super ultra viagem para você! Me conte tudo depois! Um 2011 maravilhoso pra você! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Vanessa S.** Desculpe pelo susto desnecessário, rs. Pois é a Lily ta realmente sofrendo. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Srta Mai** Ah! Muito feliz que esteja gostando! Espero que também goste deste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**carol mamoru **Morrendo de rir da sua raiva com o pobre, mas não tão pobre assim, James. Pois é, o Sirius ele meio que não tem filtros né? Ele pensa, ele vai lá e faz, pronto acabou, e não é assim que funciona, né? Muita dó dele! E você e o seu amigo? Já fizeram as pazes? Aposto que é apenas uma faze! E que bom que a sua virada foi boa, a minha também foi legal, com minha família aqui em casa mesmo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Maria Clara Sifuentes** Desculpe por não ser tão abalador! Desculpe por assustar vocês! Olha que linda, não conheço nenhum desses lugares, devem ser todos lindos, aposto. Pois é, não é apenas uma fazenda, é uma fazenda de uma família bruxa, rs. A avó de James não é malvada, apenas ama o neto mais novo e é ultraconservadora. Vamos ver se a Lily não abala demais as estruturas dos Potter, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

** Missão impossível**

_Continuação de James e eu_

**Capítulo 5:**

Já tentei convencer a James que eu preciso mais da capa da invisibilidade do que ele, mas acho que ele encara meus argumentos como uma piada. No entanto, posso _jurar_ que falo _muito sério_. Quero dizer, sou eu a pessoa que é ruim em disfarces, também é quem vos fala que precisa se esconder de professores do mal como _Moody_, e certamente ninguém rouba meu titulo de campeã em atrasos na aula de estratégia.

- Lily- o professor Will tentou usar um tom de desaprovação sem sucesso. – Atrasada mais uma vez, vamos sente-se logo.

Sorri sem graça e fui ao encontro de Sirius, que tinha uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado, me aguardando. Sério, se eu tivesse uma capa, eu poderia ter entrado sem chamar tanta atenção e simplesmente tirá-la quando ninguém mais estivesse olhando. _Simples assim_. Contudo, James não queria facilitar a minha vida, ao contrário, parecia gostar de minhas _mancadas_.

- _Não ria_... - eu disse entre dentes. Contudo, ele não ria abertamente, era mais como uma gargalhada interna, mas eu conseguia ouvi-la através de seus olhos. – Já disse que não tem graça...

- Eu não estou rindo... - ele disse agora sorrindo de fato. Estava sentado atrás de mim e deu um beijo em meu rosto.

Revirei os olhos e dei o assunto por encerrado. Comecei então a escrever com Sirius nosso trabalho final.

**S – Certo acho que não temos mais nada a acrescentar.**

**L- Claro que **_**temos**_**!**

**S- Claro que **_**não**_** temos, eu nem falei com Marlene e nós nem temos um plano de verdade. **

**L- **_**Você não falou com Marlene**_**? Não é possível que já tenha esquecido o banho que levou por ter **_**falado**_** com ela! **

**S- **_**Aquilo**_** não foi exatamente falar com Marlene! **

**L- Leia e aprenda. **

_No inicio foi difícil construir um plano racional, pois é um enorme paradoxo controlar as emoções quando estamos lidando com coisas do coração. _

**S – **_**Coisas do coração**_**? Vou proibir que você coloque meu nome neste trabalho! **

**L- Tem certeza? Pensei que você quisesse saber o que exatamente Marlene falou sobre você. **

**S- **_**Coisas do coração!**_** O que mais vem a seguir para denegrir meu pobre nome já tão danificado por heranças familiares! **

_Kevin estava realmente desesperado, e agindo de forma totalmente descontrolada procurou sua amada quando esta saia do trabalho. Tentou a beijar, Katharine resistiu fortemente. Ela tem fé nos próprios propósitos e não sucumbiria aos desejos da carne assim tão facilmente. Kevin que não esperava que sua investida fosse tão duramente recusada, não conseguiu neutralizar a dor de mais um corte em seu coração, explodindo com perguntas incisivas sobre a decisão de Katharine. Ele não conseguia acreditar que tinha defeitos e para defender seu ego ferido, questionou sobre outros motivos para que Kat o deixasse, como a possibilidade de um novo par romântico. _

**S - Você está transformando Kevin num idiota! Como você sabe tantos detalhes?**

**L- Discordo, até usei de meus direitos autorais para diminuir a idiotice de Kevin!**

**S- Deixe-me usar de **_**meus**_** direitos autorais, então.**

_Kevin sabia que tinha alguns poucos defeitos, porém não os achava suficientes para que Kat terminasse com ele. Afinal, ele fizera de um tudo por ela durante o namoro, tivera que a esperar durante longas horas em compras intermináveis, largou mão de ver os amigos para passar fins de semana com ela, comprara para Kat um ingresso para a última copa mundial de quadribol. No entanto, ela agora vinha com este papo sobre imaturidade? Kevin sabia que às vezes exagerava em suas piadas, mas sempre achara que seu humor ácido fora sua melhor qualidade. Como Kat agora ousava transformar toda a sua essência e julgá-la com uma única palavra? Imaturo! Sim, ela precisava entender de uma vez por todas o que ela estava perdendo._

**L- **_**Tocante**_**! **

**S- Esse trabalho vai levar meu nome, eu preciso participar, lembra-se?**

**L- **_**Ok**_**, abra seu coração, escreva!**

**S- Por favor... será que dá para esquecer que eu tenho um coração?**

**L- Não.**

**S- Obrigado.**

**L- Escreva, estou curiosa para descobrir seus mais verdadeiros sentimentos. **

_Então Kevin recebeu um convite para uma festa na qual Kat também estaria presente. Isadora era uma antiga amiga, e Kevin resolveu mostrar a Kat_

**L- Por favor, não substitua o nome de **_**Mellany**_**. **

**S- Por quê?**

**L- Porque você pode estar aniquilando com as minhas opções de nome para meus futuros filhos. Quero dizer, eu vou associar o nome a **_**Mellany**_** pelo resto de minha vida. **

_A garota que lhe fez o convite, era uma antiga amiga, com muitos atributos físicos e parecia não achar Kevin nada imaturo. Sendo assim, ele resolveu levá-la para a festa e mostrar para Katharine o quão ela estava errada por pensar aquilo dele. Kat, entretanto,só ficou a olhar para ele e a amiga de longe, parecendo não se importar com nada do que acontecia. Então, Kevin realmente ficou indignado._

**L- Kevin já havia bebido um **_**pouquinho**_**! **

**S- Não precisamos explorar os **_**detalhes**_**! **

**L- Achei fofo que Kevin tenha olhado para Kat enquanto beijava a **_**garota**_**. **

Graças a Merlin a aula terminou antes que Sirius cumprisse com todas as suas promessas de torturas com minha pessoa. Porque nenhum garoto gosta de ser chamado de fofo? _É um elogio_!

Uma vez fiz esse comentário a meu namorado, porque ele sabe ser realmente fofo. O que eu recebi em troca? Um levantar de sobrancelhas e um beijo pra lá de voraz, como que para me mostrar a sua parte nada fofa. O que eu posso dizer? Eu acho que eles pesam que a fofura diminui a masculinidade deles.

O que na verdade não me importa! Não tenho medo! Sirius e James são fofos sim, falo para quem quiser saber. Não que eles estejam disponíveis, _vocês sabem_.

Pouco dei atenção a James quando ele veio com aquela conversa de aula para _Hestia_, _sério_, eu já estava ficando cansada disso tudo. Meu silêncio o fez perceber minha falta de paciência para este assunto, então ele apenas beijou minha testa e se foi.

Sentei-me com Alice e Frank e em pouco tempo, todos os outros integrantes de nosso grupo da missão, o grupo B, apareceram para o almoço. Fiquei um pouco atônita com a conversa já que ao que pude perceber todos já haviam começado a estudar as suas partes.

- Ainda não estudei nada. – June me confessou num sussurro entre uma garfada e outra e um esbarrão em meu braço para chamar minha atenção. – É uma chateação, mas eu tive que ir para uma festa de família neste final de semana, sabe.

June era miúda. Quero dizer, ela era mais baixa até do que eu. Tinha os cabelos pretos, mas vivia os tingindo de cores variadas, e suas roupas eram tão diferentes quanto surpreendentemente estilosas. Olhei para ela e lhe lancei um sorriso simpático, a coitada precisava dormir no mesmo quarto que _Hestia_.

- Também não tive tempo de estudar. – confessei fazendo com que a menina se sentisse melhor. – Andei ocupada demais com meu trabalho final de estratégias.

O que com certeza não era propriamente uma mentira, como vocês sabem. Só ocultei a parte dramática de meu fim de semana.

- Sobre o que estão conversando? – Podmore que estava sentado a nossa frente quis saber. – Está tentando controverter June, Lily?

Podmore era tutor de June. Olhei para minha companheira de sonegação de estudo e fizemos um pacto não verbal. Viramo-nos para aquele que parecia ser o líder de nosso grupo.

- Controverter? – fiquei falsamente indignada, embora devesse ser genuíno. – Estávamos justamente combinando de estudar juntas.

- Exatamente. – June riu e eu soube que ela era bem melhor em disfarces do que eu.

Podmore sorriu para nós, satisfeito com nosso falso empenho e virou-se na direção de Frank, eles pareciam realmente entusiasmados com toda a história do prêmio ser uma viagem para América. Ao contrário de James e Sirius, Frank se sociabilizava bastante com os outros garotos do segundo ano, especialmente com Podmore.

Deixei-os ali e sai sorrateiramente em direção a biblioteca. Não fui até lá de jeito algum com a pretensão que vocês estão pensando. _Ok_, ao menos, não _só_ com esta. Eu precisava realmente de um livro sobre a versão trouxa da primeira guerra mundial.

Entrei e tentei ao máximo me camuflar, caso estivéssemos em Hogwats, Madame Pince com certeza teria achado minha atitude altamente suspeita, mas a bibliotecária daqui pouco se importa com a ordem e a disciplina. Achei o livro que queria, embora ele fosse impressionantemente grosso demais. A fresta que se abriu quando eu o peguei era tudo que eu precisava para assistir o que acontecia na mesa do canto, junto a janela.

Eles estavam _sorrindo_ e _a_ vi colocar uma mão sobre seu braço. Não o braço de qualquer um, mas o braço de _meu_ namorado. Tive que me segurar para não sair de trás daquela estante. Felizmente, ele parou de rir e desviou o braço da mão _dela_, voltando para o livro que tinham a frente deles. Respirei fundo e fui embora, passando antes pela bibliotecária para registrar o livro que levava.

Cheguei cedo para a aula de leis, então pude escrever uma carta para Marlene enquanto esperava o professor. Frank chegou quando eu já estava no fim e escreveu um pequeno recado também. Sirius tentou, mas eu não permiti, não ia mais deixar que ele agisse sem pensar, afinal nós precisávamos usar estratégia em nosso trabalho final. James só para variar chegou atrasado.

Foi enquanto eu guardava minhas coisas que recebi um abraço por trás desses impossíveis de resistir. Virei-me de frente para meu namorado e pensei em lhe dizer tudo o que estava entalado, mas eu simplesmente não conseguiria lidar com mais um problema. James tocou em meu rosto, parecendo um pouco receoso.

- O que foi? – ele quis saber. – aconteceu alguma coisa?

Só que de certa forma James já sabia tudo o que estava acontecendo. Quero dizer, quantas conversas sobre _Hestia_ nós teríamos de ter para ele entender que eu não suportava a idéia de vê-lo ao lado dela?

- É só que eu tenho de estudar hoje. – mais uma de minhas mentiras verdadeiras. Olhei para ele mais uma vez, mas me desvencilhei de seus braços, James fez sua melhor cara de decepção e então me deu a mão para me acompanhar até meu quarto.

Quando fechei a porta de meu quarto, no entanto, minha vontade era chorar e não estudar. Eu me controlei, tomei um banho e peguei o livro. Afinal meu grupo podia estar dependendo de alguma informação importante que só constaria em minha parte, apesar de eu achar isso bastante improvável. Quando acordei no dia seguinte percebi que minha leitura só rendera pouco mais de dez páginas.

Foi por isso que tomei meu café ao lado de June e Addy. Precisava perguntar a elas o quanto já haviam estudado, já que Frank e Alice pareciam bem a minha frente. Meu grupo tinha de ganhar, _lembram_? Eu não podia ser um empecilho.

- Como eu te disse. – June fez uma careta. – ainda nem comecei.

- Já que estão com tanta dificuldade de estudar... - Addy nos disse. – Poderíamos combinar de fazer isso junto, o grupo inteiro, depois das aulas na biblioteca, o que acham?

Addy era muito altiva. Tinha os cabelos loiros lisos abaixo da cintura e costumava ser a queridinha das aulas de artes marciais. Confesso que às vezes dava para ter medo dela. Era realmente engraçado que justo ela fosse a melhor amiga da sempre tão frágil June.

- Acho que seria uma boa idéia... - eu disse sem pensar muito. Quero dizer, talvez ver os outros estudando me fizesse sentir mais culpa e me empenhar mais.

- Alerta máximo. – disse June com um sorriso. – aborte o assunto, inimigo a vista.

Olhei ao redor e vi James se aproximando, meu coração se encheu de algo que nem sei explicar, como de costume. Sabe, eu devo ser muito boba mesmo por me importar tanto com _Hestia_. Mas o fato é que, _infelizmente_, eu me importo.

Despedi-me das meninas e me levantei para recebê-lo com um beijo, aproveitando enquanto as vestes de quadribol estão limpas. Sabia que James estava se perguntando o porquê de eu não ter me sentado com ele para o café, mas fingi se tratar de uma situação cotidiana. Ele pareceu entrar em meu jogo e sem dizer nada passou o braço ao redor de mim, de modo a me conduzir para os em frente ao estábulo.

- Está tudo bem? – ele me perguntou sério.

- Sim. –dei um de meus sorrisos forçados.

Ele ri e coloca alguns fios de meu cabelo para trás de minha orelha. O vento está mesmo frio e forte.

- Tem certeza? – ele quer saber, agora de forma doce. Ou _fofa_, como preferir. - Está tudo bem entre você e eu?

- Porque não estaria? – sinceramente, olhando dentro da profundeza dos olhos castanhos dele, é a única coisa que vem a cabeça.

- Já mandei uma carta para minha mãe confirmando que você irá no final de semana. – Olho para ele atônita, _Merlin_, ainda tinha mais esse problema para com o qual lidar. – O que foi? – ele me olhou assustado. – Você não desistir, certo?

- Eu cumpro com minha palavra. – disse rindo da preocupação dele, embora, por outro lado, fosse tentador fingir uma doença de última hora, ou algo do tipo. Talvez fosse mais fácil meu pai se adoentar, sem minha mãe para cuidar dele, sobraria para mim, o que com certeza me impossibilitaria de ir para a fazenda dos Potter.

- Isso quer dizer que eu tenho a sua palavra? – ele me envolveu mais fortemente junto a si.

- Tem. – disse o beijando, quando os outros alunos começaram a passar por nós.

Hoje foi a vez de Kate me levar para um passeio na velocidade quase que da luz, mas eu confiava nela o bastante para não me apavorar demais. E verdade seja dita, era bom poder sentir o vento cortante em meu rosto, fazendo meus cabelos voarem, e não ver nada além de um borrão verde. Eu gostava da sensação. Eu gostava de não conseguir pensar em mais nada enquanto cavalgava.

Quando retornei vi Podmore e Frank perto do estábulo de Kate, pelo visto eu demorara mais do que pensava em meu passeio. Aceno pare eles, minha intenção é que saiam da frente para que eu possa passar com Kate, mas o primeiro vem correndo em minha direção.

- Quer uma ajuda? – Podmore me pergunta estendendo uma mão.

Olho para ele hesitante. Quero dizer, se fosse Frank eu diria algo como: _sim, saia da minha frente_. Para Sirius a resposta mais apropria era com certeza um _não caio nessa_. Mas acho que Podmore queria mesmo me ajudar a descer de Kate, embora, eu obviamente soubesse me virar sozinha.

- Obrigada. – eu respondi aceitando sua ajuda e me arrependendo logo depois quando quase cai sobre o pobre garoto. – Desculpe. – disse assim que recuperei o equilíbrio no chão.

- Tudo bem. – Podmore respondeu sorridente. E eu olhei para Frank de modo a intimar sua presença.

Fiquei agradecida quando ele veio, a simpatia exagerada de um garoto que não é nem meu amigo, nem meu namorado, estava me incomodado. Talvez eu devesse mesmo me socializar mais. James e Sirius estavam me monopolizaram demais nos últimos tempos, nem sei mais conversar com pessoas fora de nosso circulo de amizades.

Disse qualquer coisa a eles, e fui guardar Kate. Quando Alice apareceu, fomos juntos para o almoço. Podmore veio o caminho inteiro me contando de seus planos para a missão, e eu agradeci demais quando Sirius apareceu e perguntou se eu não queria me sentar com ele.

Eu nem precisei responder, já disse como os outros garotos respeitam Sirius e James, certo? É como se um pedido deles soasse como uma ordem. Patético, contudo, a mais pura realidade.

- Onde James está? – eu quis saber, enquanto nos servíamos. Sério, os elfos haviam caprichado, eu simplesmente adoro tortas de abóbora. E, _sim_, eu sei que elas são a sobremesa.

- Ele precisava de um banho. – Sirius me disse sem perder tempo e levando uma grande garfada de macarronada a boca.

Olhei ao redor enquanto mordia uma de minhas tortinhas, e constatei o que eu suspeitava. Pelo visto, _ela_ também precisara de um banho. Não é drama quando eu digo que minha fome acabou naquele momento, e tudo bem, Sirius estava tão concentrado na dele que nem percebeu.

O dia ainda prometia piorar, fui me arrastando para a aula de disfarces. James já me aguardava no lugar de sempre, sentei-me ao seu lado e larguei um pacote com tortinhas na mesa. O professor veio logo, fazendo com que meu mau humor se aprofundasse.

**J- Obrigada. Estava mesmo morto de fome. O que seria de mim sem você**

**L- Acho que você conseguiria se virar.**

**J- Sirius não te disse? Eu tive que tomar banho, estava muito sujo de lama, pingando, nem tinha como.**

**L- É, ele me disse, depois que eu perguntei, mas disse.**

**J- Eu pedi pra ele te avisar.**

**L- Tudo prestar atenção na aula.**

**J- Isso é sério?**

**L- Seríssimo. **

Amassei o papel e o joguei dentro de minha mochila para ele ver que eu falava a verdade. Tentei prestar atenção na aula, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Fiquei ali pensando em tudo que andava me acontecendo. No atormento que minha vida tinha se transformado desde que _Hestia_ aparecera, no quanto eu me sentia horrível nesta academia, no pesadelo que fora o jantar nas casas de meus pais e o desafio que ainda tinha pela frente com Sirius e Marlene.

_Merlin, _eu preciso tanto de sua ajuda! Estou prestes a explodir, sofrer de esquizofrenia e bipolaridade, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou ter de ir estudar com meu grupo. – informo seca a James, que quase me ganha com seu olhar que diz _não estou entendendo nada_. Mas resisto, porque eu estou realmente sem paciência para brigar com ele e ainda acabar mal depois, pensando em como eu sou imatura por ter tantos ciúmes.

Cheguei à biblioteca e encontrei com June, Alice e Addy. Elas estavam muito animadas, pareciam conversar entre si, e me chamaram assim que me viram. Reparei que não havia nenhum livro aberto na mesa.

- Lily! – Alice disse cheia de empolgação. – Estava mesmo falando de você.

- De mim? – perguntei curiosa. Quero dizer, por que falariam de mim? Há tantos assuntos nessa academia.

- Eu estava falando para Alice o quanto eu acho você e James um casal fofo. – June me disse e sua voz subiu uma oitava quando disse o nome de meu namorado.

- Então, Alice estava contando para nós sobre como vocês costumavam brigar antes do namoro... – eu ri sem graça quando Addy falou. Realmente, nem ela, nem June estudaram em Hogwarts, acho que eram as únicas. – e se tornaram amigos, para só depois descobrirem que se amavam.

Concordei sem graça, quase pedindo para que abríssemos os livros. Porque é claro que a minha a história e a James não era assim, elas estavam fantasiando demais.

A realidade era a seguinte: James me perturbava, e eu implicava com ele. James me chamava para sair, e eu recusava. James agia de forma idiota, e eu tornava sua vida um pouco pior. James me amava, e segundo algumas fontes eu o humilhava. James resolveu namorar _aquela garota_, eu elaborei um plano para separá-los**. **James se aproximou de mim, e eu não consegui ficar mais longe dele. James sabia que eu o amava, e eu demorei mais algum tempinho para descobrir isso. James me ama, e eu o amo mais que tudo. James não sabe dizer não, e eu morro de ciúmes. James é lindo, e eu morro de ciúmes. James é tutor _dela_, e eu morro de ciúmes. James _continua_ sendo o tutor dela, e eu _morro_ de ciúmes. Acho que em suma é isso.

O assunto acabou quando Kym Smith chegou. Acho que minha vida amorosa pode não ser de total conhecimento na academia, mas todos sabiam que eu odiava _Hestia_. Assim como tinham a informação de que _ela_ é a ex-namorada de James. E bem, Kym é a melhor amiga dela.

Eu falo para James desde setembro que essa garota me olha com ódio, mas ele acha que é coisa da minha cabeça. Quase cai da cadeira quando ela chegou, _sério_. Não sei o que _Hestia_ andou falando de mim para ela. E caso tenha dito que eu planejei o fim de seu namoro, não vou ter como desmentir.

Abri meu livro e sugeri que começássemos antes que os garotos chegassem. Para variar um pouco elas me ouviram, e começamos os trabalhos. Quando Frank, Podmore e Quim vieram, ficaram surpresos com nosso empenho, e logo arregaçaram as mangas. Estava começando a sentir firmeza em nosso grupo.

Nós saímos da biblioteca expulsos pelo horário. Vim a frente conversando com Quim e June, ele tinha em mãos alguns doces da dedos de mel, e ela ainda não os conhecia, de modo que foi bastante divertido. Quero dizer, descobri que Quim também era fã dos doces e que não se importava de os dividir comigo. Ou talvez ele só estivesse tentando impressionar June.

_Ok_, eu jurei para mim mesma que não me meteria. Já tenho muitos problemas com os quais me preocupar, Frank vive me dizendo isso. _Eu_ vivo dizendo isso.

Examinei cuidadosamente a sala dos alunos, e não havia sinal dele. Fui ao dormitório masculino, nem James, nem Sirius. Xingando-os mentalmente fui para meu quarto, tomei um merecido banho e antes de conseguir dormir vi uma enorme lua cheia através da janela.

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! Tudo bem?**

**Esse capítulo saiu menor do que o esperado, mas sei lá, eu tive que o terminar assim. Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Demorei para postar um pouco mais pois o meu curso recomeçou e esse ano eu tenho que ler de fato as apostilas, e não deixá-las empilhadas em meu armário. Fora isso fui ao Rio Water Planet com meus amigos, e estou completamente ardida, apesar do protetor solar e tudo mais. E o calor do meu quarto é um absurdo e o computador fica no meu quarto, então...**

**Juro que estou com pena da Lily. **_**Juro mesmo**_**. **

**Beijinhos**

**Ju**

**p.s. O post era para ser ontem, mas eu acabei achando que colocar o documento no document manager era o mesmo que postar aff ... é o sono**

**p.p.s Minha irmã, para quem a conhece, começou uma fic nova, tinha anos que ela não escrevia, eu super recomendo. Ela mudou o nome novamente para Allegra Z., e a fic se chama um amor para recordar, está nos meus favoritos. **


End file.
